Trinta Histórias de Páscoa
by Sweet Pandora
Summary: Trinta oneshots de Páscoa. Pode conter yaoi, incestos e casais atipicos. Pois é, eu dobrei o número de oneshots xD .:29- ItaSaku e 30 - SaiSaku a pedido de Usagi Chocolate and Pepper:.
1. 1ª: Todos Amam a Páscoa?

Hyuu! Como vão, pessoas? 8D

Eu decidi dobrar o número de oneshots dessa vez \o/

É só que... Eu ia ter que esperar ainda mais quinze dias u-u"

Resolvi publicar de uma vez...

Bom, a primeira oneshot é Neji x Hinata a pedido da minha cabeça retardada 8D

Aproveitem! E podem pedir seus casais! o/

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Podem pedir casais! Eu já disse isso? o-o"**

* * *

**

Trinta Histórias de Páscoa 

_**Primeira: Todos Amam a Páscoa?**_

Logo de manhã Hinata estava eufórica! No dia seguinte seria páscoa e ela comprara um ovo de chocolate para cada pessoa especial, inclusive para seu primo, Neji.

Contudo... Neji não parecia gostar de chocolate... Será que ele aceitaria um ovo de páscoa dado por sua prima?

- Neji-niisan...

- Hinata...?

- Posso te dar um ovo de páscoa? n//n

- ... õ-o - O Hyuuga mais velho suspirou - Não.

- Por que?

- Porque eu odeio a páscoa, oras...

Um desconfortável silêncio se instalou entre os primos.

- Mas... Neji-niisan... - Os olhos perolados da mais jovem o miraram com ternura - Todos amam a páscoa, não amam?

- Eu não.

- Por que?

- "Por que" o que?

- Por que você não ama a páscoa?

- ... - Neji virou o rosto para frente - Não sei. Acho que não gosto de chocolates. u-u

- Mas... - A mais jovem baixou o olhar - Você não precisa ganhar chocolates na páscoa... Eu acho...

- Não, é?

- Vamos fazer assim... Você pode me pedir qualquer coisa e eu juro que te dou na manhã de páscoa. n.n

- Qualquer coisa?! õ-o

- Sim. n//n

Os dias se passaram... Não importava o quanto tentasse, Neji não conseguia decidir o que pedir. O tempo se esgotava e nenhuma idéia lhe vinha a cabeça.

Na manhã de páscoa...

- Neji-niisan... - A voz de Hinata parecia entristecida.

- O que foi, Hinata?

- Já é páscoa... Você recusou meu presente, não recusou?

- Ainda tenho tempo de decidir o que eu quero?

- Claro...

O Hyuuga mais velho fechou os olhos, selando os lábios da prima gentilmente.

- N-Neji-niisan ó//////o

- Você disse qualquer coisa n-n

- N-Neji-niisan... o///o

- Sabe... Você me deu seu presente... Acho que devo retribuir!

Todos amam a páscoa? Nem todos... Mas todos deveriam aproveita-la o máximo possível!


	2. 2ª: O beijo de Páscoa

Hyuu! Boa noite, pessoas!

Quase eu não publico hoje o.o

Mas, isso não vem ao caso n-n"

Ok, a oneshot de hoje é SasuNaru 8D/

A pedido de Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme e nandinhabaka-chan

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Contém yaoi 8D

_Nota 3: _Ainda podem pedir casais /o/**

* * *

**

Trinta Histórias de Páscoa 

_**Segunda: O beijo de páscoa.**_

As pessoas caminhavam alegremente pelas ruas , a maior parte carregando montes e montes de chocolates. As lojas especializadas neste doce maravilhoso iam se esvaziando rapidamente.

Numa vitrine qualquer havia um ovo de páscoa grande embrulhado com um papel laranja chamativo. Na pressa, várias pessoas passavam pelo doce sem percebe-lo, mas Uchiha Sasuke parecia não conseguir tirar os olhos dele.

Dois olhos esverdeados se arregalaram ao ver o rapaz mirando fixamente a vitrine de sua doceria favorita. A garota abriu um sorriso e enrolou uma mecha de seu cabelo rosado.

Sasuke suspirou, remexendo seu bolso. Tinha dinheiro o bastante, tudo que lhe faltava era um pouco de coragem.

- Sasuke-kun...- Uma voz que tentava soar o mais doce o possível chamou a atenção do rapaz.- Pretende dar um ovo de páscoa para alguém?

- Sakura...- Ele tentou ocultar o asco que sentiu ao vê-la.- S-Sim... Pretendo.

- Posso saber pra quem?

- Pode.- O Uchiha deu um sorrisinho.- É pra pessoa que eu mais amo.

- Jura?!- Um fio de esperança percorreu a Haruno.- E quem seria?

- Naruto.

oOoOo

A praça estava quase vazia. Naruto se acomodou em um banco, mirando incrédulo o que havia acabado de comprar. Tirou do pacote um ovo de chocolate embrulhado em um papel azul.

- Por que eu comprei isso? - Se perguntou, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Rodeou os olhos azuis até que avistou Sakura se aproximando.

- Sakura-chan! - O uzumaki gritou, estendendo-lhe um pacotinho.- Eu comprei uma coisinha pra você!

- N-Naruto...- A garota o estapeou, deixando as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto.- Eu te odeio, Naruto!

- Sakura-chan...?

A Haruno correu, abandonando-o confuso. Naruto tocou a face, olhando para o ovo cor-de-rosa que comprara. Poucos minutos se passaram até que ele ouviu passos receosos por trás de si.

- Naruto...

- Sasuke?- O loiro se virou, confirmando o que seus ouvidos constataram.

- Sakura te bateu? - O Uchiha tocou a marca vermelha no rosto do outro.- Me desculpe... Foi... Minha culpa.

- Por que...- O moreno estendeu-lhe um ovo de chocolate embrulhado num papel laranja.- Eu te amo.

- ... O que v-

Sasuke selou os lábios de Naruto docemente. Lentamente o beijo mais carinhoso que poderia ser visto foi se formando, no parque, num belo domingo de páscoa.

* * *

_**Srta Abracadabra: **Adorei suas sugestões 8D  
Mas hoje nem deu porque eu fiz esse oneshot na pressa n-n""  
Ao menos uma das suas sugestões vão ser utilizadas /o/  
Kissus \o/_

_**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme: **Segui sua sugestão 8D/  
E, de fato, a primeira ficou fluffy... E essa também n-n"  
Últimamente tudo que eu escrevo está ficando... Fluffy!  
Oh, Deus xD  
Beijos! Espero que tenha gostado \n.n/_

_**tina granger: **HinaLee? Acho que consigo 8D  
Vou tentar /o/  
Beijos! o/_

_**nandinhabaka-chan: **Eu fiz a SasuNaru que você pediu \o/  
Espero realmente que tenha gostado 8D  
Beijocas e até a próxima!_

_**Miiih-chan: **Nossa o-o  
Eu adorei de verdade as suas sugestões o-o/  
Vou fazer, definitivamente, ao menos uma delas \n-n/  
Beijos! Até a próxima o/_


	3. 3ª: Desejado e Proibido

Bom, gente... Essas oneshots estão mantendo um padrão: Estão microscópicas!

Vou tentar fazer maiores... Tentar...

Anyway, a oneshot de hoje é Itachi x Kurenai, a pedido de Miiih-chan 8D

Miiih-chan, nas oneshots de natal eu esqueci do seu KakaKure, mas desta vez seu casal já é o terceiro o/

Beijos!

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Primeira parte: POV da Kurenai; Segunda parte: POV de Itachi

_Nota 3: _Arigatou, Usa-chan! De verdade, valeu por digitar! \n-n/**

* * *

**

Trinta Histórias de Páscoa 

_**Terceira: Desejado e Proibido **_

Nunca desejei me tornar uma professora, mas hoje agradeço, a insistência de minha mãe. Páscoa sempre foi meu feriado favorito, e hoje eu o desprezo.

Naquela turma de uns trinta alunos, seus olhos eram os únicos a me fascinar. Eu te amei, Uchiha Itachi, desse o momento que te vir.

Você sempre foi um gênio e, mesmo que não seja o bastante para sua familia, isso me impressionou. Cada vez que me aproximava descobria outra coisa incrível em você, mas pensei que você não fosse capaz de amar.

Por que sempre me engano a seu respeito? Hoje eu descobri que você é fraco. Você fugiu... Assim como eu. Me deixou um coração de chocolate como presente de páscoa e pensou que seria a última forma de demonstrar seu amor por mim, não foi?

Mas eu também desisti, Itachi. Desiste da minha família por você. Se pensa que está me fazendo algum mal, saiba que está muito enganado. Eu não abandonaria o Asuma por alguém que não me faz bem.

Eu vou te encontrar e nós vamos terminar juntos. Vamos esquecer nosso passado e reiniciar, mas só serei capaz de fazê-lo ao seu lado.

Repentinamente comecei a temer. E se eu não encontrá-lo? E se, no fim das contas, você não me quiser? Um coração de chocolate pode ter sido seu jeito de dizer que não me ama mais como costumava me amar.

Os rostos felizes que escapam pelas janelas me irritam. As pessoas precisam sorrir tanto por um mero pedaço de chocolate?!

Itachi?! Meu Deus! Eu consigo te ver! Lá está você! E está... Sorrindo. Está feliz?! Por que?! Por minha causa?!  
- Itachi!

- Kurenai... Feliz Páscoa.

Seus lábios são quentes. Acho que nunca fui tão feliz.

- Eu te amo.

**_oOoOo_**

A brisa gelada da manhã castiga minha face. Mas eu não ligo. Já estou fora de casa a um dia inteirinho! Eu ainda estou te esperando Yuuhi Kurenai.

Mandei um recado ao que sai, contando apenas que tinha desistido.  
Mandei um coração de chocolate para que você entenda que te amo e te quero comigo. Egoísta? Sim, eu sou.

Está demorando... Você vem, não vem? Você quer viver comigo este sonho, não quer? Ah! Por favor, se apresse!

Este é um domingo especial. Em nossa casa vamos comemorá-lo sempre! Vamos trocar chocolates caseiros e nos abraçar. Páscoa nunca deixará de ser meu feriado favorito.

Kurenai, eu estou cansado. Não de você, claro! Mas de ser um Uchiha. De ter que satisfazer constantemente as vontades daquela família. Por várias vezes quis destruí-los, mas não o fiz... Por você.

Este cheiro... É você! Kurenai, você veio! Estou tão feliz que mal consigo falar! Seus braços me envolveram. Você parece tão frágil e assustada, como uma criança.

- Itachi!

Por que gritar?! Eu estou bem aqui.

- Kurenai... – Apreciei cada letra de seu belo nome.- Feliz Páscoa.

Seu cheiro é tão agradável... Seus olhos... Seus lábios... Não consigo resistir a você! Seus lábios são doces e macios.

- Eu te amo.

Kurenai... Eu também te amo.

* * *

_**Hanna Yin-Yang: **Hanna-chan \o/  
(Tudo bem chamar assim? o-o)  
Curiosamente eu já imaginava que você fosse pedir algum casal com o Haku \o/  
Mas acho que sou burra demais pra escrever um SuiHaku u-u"  
Tudo bem se for um DeiHaku ou sei lá? 8D  
_

**shina . com: **-em choque- o-o  
Eu não acredito! Uma fanfic em homenagem a MIM e a anta aqui não vê! \ò-o/  
Gomen, Shina-chan u-u""  
Pode ter certeza que vou usar alguma das suas sugestões 8D  
Kissus! 

_**Tia Juh Thereza: **Se der espaço (o que eu acho que vai) eu faço 8D  
Beijos!_

_**Hikari Kaoru: **KAORU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! \o/  
SasoDei?! Quem diria?! xD  
(metade da população mundial, talvez...)  
Como já prometi, vou fazer a SasoDei pra amanhã 8D  
Beijocas!_

_**Srta Abracadabra: **Claro que vou usar \xD/  
Nada a ver, mas...  
EU AMEI MR BRIGHTSIDE! \o/  
Desculpe... Não tem nada a ver com sua review, mas eu precisava gritar isso ao mundo 8D  
Beijos!_


	4. 4ª: Última vez

Hyuu! Boa noite, minna!

Eu acabei de escrever essa oneshot porque eu tinha me esquecido... n-n""

Está meio tristinha e é SasoDei, a pedido de Hikari Kaoru e Kyu Shirohana 8D

KAORU-CHAAAN! \8D/

Espero que goste xD

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Contém yaoi**

* * *

**

Trinta Histórias de Páscoa 

_**Quarta: Última vez**_

_Eu me lembro da última vez, danna..._

Sasori estava deitado em uma cama de hospital, ofegante, até que a porta se abriu levemente. Deidara adentrou o quarto, se esforçando claramente para conter as lágrimas.

- Feliz Páscoa, Deidara. - O Akasuna fingiu não perceber o esforço do loiro - Sinto muito por não ter te comprado nenhum chocolate.

- Danna... - Deixou de lutar contra as lágrimas, que passaram a cair descontroladamente - Sasori-danna!

_A última vez que eu ouvi sua voz, me dizendo pra ficar calmo e seguir em frente... Sim. Eu me lembro._

O ruivo estendeu docemente o braço na direção do outro, que despencou no chão, dentre as mais puras lágrimas.

- Qual é o problema, Deidara? - Sasori se esforçou para dar seu sorriso mais terno - Não há motivos para chorar em plena páscoa. Vamos nos divertir, certo?

_Você estava com problemas, mas sempre tentou me livrar dos meus. Você queria chorar, não queria? Mas, ainda assim, você conseguia sorrir... Por mim._

- S-Sasori... - A voz quase não saiu e as lágrimas não cessavam. - E-Eu trouxe uma coisa pra você.

Lentamente o loiro lhe estendeu uma foto. Não havia nada de especial na aparência dela, mas era a foto mais importante. Era a última foto que tiraram antes de tudo acontecer.

_Me senti um idiota ao lhe dar aquele presente. Contudo, você sorriu e derramou lágrimas sobre aquela pequena recordação. _

O ruivo foi envolvendo o outro em seus braços, molhando-o com suas lágrimas. Permaneceram assim, abraçados, por alguns minutos. O Akasuna levantou o queixo de seu parceiro e sorriu.

- Deidara... Feliz Páscoa. Não posso te dar nada além disso agora.

E se beijaram. Simplesmente se beijaram. Um beijo repleto de amor, mas nada além de um beijo.

_Seus lábios gentis e seus braços quentes... Nunca quis sair daquela posição. Mesmo as gotas geladas que atingiam minha face estavam me causando uma sensação maravilhosa._

Se afastaram, se olhando nos olhos. Não haviam palavras para serem ditas, apenas gestos para serem feitos e sentimentos para serem demonstrados.

_Naquele instante eu olhei em seus olhos e soube o que você já sabia: Aquilo acabava ali... Os sentimentos e os beijos, tudo se encerraria naquela noite. _

- Danna... - Os olhos azuis de Deidara demonstravam medo - Não me deixe! Por favor! Eu imploro, danna!

- Eu ficarei ao seu lado o máximo que conseguir. - Novamente o Akasuna sorriu, estreitando-o num abraço carinhoso - Eu te amo. Não posso ir embora sem te dizer isso.

- I-Ir embora?!

_Você estava tão conformado quando disse aquilo que eu te odiei, mas este ódio não durou mais de um segundo. Eu te amo, Sasori... Eu te amo verdadeiramente. Queria ter dito isso aquele dia._

- Sinto muito, Deidara. É inevitável.

A tristeza bloqueou as palavras do outro, portanto ele se resumiu a um olhar incrédulo lançado ao seu amado.

_Inevitável... Eu odeio coisas inevitáveis. Tudo o que é inevitável é justamente o que você mais deseja evitar._

- Eu vou te esperar. - O ruivo acariciou a franja do loiro, delicadamente - Lá... Onde quer que eu vá depois daqui... Eu vou te esperar.

- Promete? - A voz saiu com muita dificuldade - Promete que nos veremos em breve?

- Prometo que nos veremos na hora certa. - Sasori riu um pouco - Mas só na hora certa!

_Não sei se posso esperar até a hora certa, por isso já não espero mais._

Os olhos de Sasori foram se cerrando levemente.

- F-feliz... p-páscoa... Deidara...

A voz se tornou um sussurro e a visão escureceu completamente.

_E assim, depois de pronunciar o meu nome, você morreu. Eu não gritei ou me revoltei. Eu vim para casa e tenho suportado firmemente por um ano a vida sem você._

Deidara saiu do quarto, enquanto médicos desesperados tentavam evitar o inevitável. Deixou o local com um sorriso e uma certeza: Nunca seria abandonado.

_Aquela foi a última vez que te vi. Já não suporto mais. Declarei que hoje será a última vez que verei o luar. Vou adormecer. Nunca vou despertar, mas quando eu abrir meus olhos eu estarei com você._

_Eu te amo, Sasori-danna, muito mais do que amo minha própria vida.

* * *

_

_**tina granger: **Que bom que gostou! Hyuu! 8D  
Espero que tenha gostado desse também!  
E eu não esqueci do seu HinaLee, viu? xD  
Beijos! o/_

_**Kyu Shirohana: **Vou fazer um SasuTen mais pra frente 8D  
Como você comentou o SasoDei eu citei seu nome nesse também xD  
Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!_

_**Hikari Kaoru: **KAORU-CHAAAN!  
Gostou da oneshot? 8D  
(até eu gostei um pouco dela! Mas só um pouco o-o)  
Você não gosta de ItaKure?! ;-;  
Eu adoro \o/  
Kissus!_

_**Larry A. K. Mcdowell: **Escrever como eu?! Não deseje essa desgraça pra si mesma! \o-o/  
Sabe... Uma coisa na sua review me matou de rir xD:  
_"uma Neji/Hanabi (Orochi: Isso é pedido que se faça para alguém que escreve Neji/Hinata? òó)"  
_Eu nem gosto muito de NejiHina xP  
Eu só escrevi porque... Sei lá xD  
Pode me pedir qualquer casal 8D  
(menos yuri porque eu não presto pra escrever yuri o-o)  
Kissus!_

_**Hanna Yin-Yang: **lol Eu também me sinto estranha quando me chamam de "sama", mas "sensei" e "senpai" me fazem sentir importante 8D -leva pedrada-  
Ok... Eu não mereço tanto xD  
Bom, Hanna-chan (curti o apelidinho feliz)...  
Eu também nunca encontrei (que eu lembre) um SasuSaku fofo o-o"  
Talvez por isso o casal me incomode um pouco o-o""  
__Beijocas! o/_

_**Suh-cham s2: **TemaKiba?! Que fofo \n-n/  
Bom, tá aí o próximo 8D  
Ja ne!_

_**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme: **Jura?! Dia 3?!  
Ok, então dia 3 vai ser MinaKushi \8D/  
(se eu conseguir o-o)  
Beijocas!  
E, valeu os elogios! Fiquei até sem graça n-n"_

_**Miiih-chan: **Sua review chegou quando eu tava respondendo aqui o-o  
Eu entendo como se sente... Graças a escola eu to me atrasando na hora de publicar minhas fanfics ù-u/ -leva pedrada-  
Ouch x-x  
Bom, beijocas! n-n/_


	5. 5ª: Presentinho

Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeen! ;-;

Eu atrasei! ToT

Vou direto ao assunto hoje antes que eu desmaie de sono em cima do teclado...

Hoje temos GaaLee (não ficou muito bom), a pedido da Pop-chan 8D

Poooop! desculpa! Ficou péssimo! T-T

(mais umas pessoas pediram, mas eu juro que não consigo me lembrar quem eram o-o)

Mais tarde (umas 21 horas) eu volto com a oneshot de hoje DE VERDADE, que é a DeiHaku xD

Respondo as reviews na outra oneshot, oka? n-n"

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Contém yaoi**

* * *

**

Trinta Histórias de Páscoa 

_**Quinta: Presentinho...**_

Sala de aula de alunos sonolentos. Plena segunda-feira.

- Bom dia, Gaara-kun \o/

Rock Lee era um aluno exemplar! Notas perfeitas... dotes artísticos... corpo atlético... Um aluno completo! Seu único problema era ser meio... Digamos... Exagerado.

- Bom dia, Lee-kun u-u

Sabaku no Gaara era... Hum... bom, era inteligente e atlético também. Porém, era encrenqueiro e, nas palavras de um de seus colegas, problemático.

Aquela manhã o ruivo levara uma caixa grande embrulhada como um presente para a sala de aula.

- O que tem aí, Gaara-kun?

- Um presente. u.u

- Pra quem? 8D

- Alguém.

-...

- u.u

- Você não vai me contar, vai?

- ...

- Por favor? 8D

- Não. u-u

- ;-;

Como esperado de um garoto com a determinação de Lee e ele começou a tentar adivinhar.

- É pra Hinata?

- Não. u.u

- Sakura?

- Cruzes ú-u

- Pra sua irmã? 8D

- ...

E falhou miseravelmente em todas as tentativas... Mas não desistiu!

- Tsunade?

- Não ú.u

- Minha vizinha?

- õ-o

- A cunhada do primo da sua tia-avó? 8D

- Não. u.u

Silêncio...

- Gaara-kun... Ontem foi páscoa, certo?

- Uhum u.u

- Esse presente... É um ovo de páscoa? 8D

- Sim.

- E é pra quem?

- ...

- Por favor, Gaara-kun! ;-;

- É... Para... você. u//u

Um aluno exemplar... Um aluno problemático... De fato, o amor não escolhe.


	6. 6ª: White Chocolate

Ok, minna! Agora sim a oneshot de hoje!

Eu acabei enrolando um pouco pra terminar por causa de Loveless 8D

(fiquei assistindo xD)

Bom, essa é DeiHaku a pedido de Hanna Yin Yang 8D

Hanna-chan! Espero que goste o/

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Contém yaoi /o/**

* * *

**

Trinta Histórias de Páscoa 

_**Sexta: White Chocolate**_

Os cabelos negros seguiam o leve ritmo das brisas leves de verão. O sorriso jamais abandonava sua face. Os olhos escuros buscavam sempre algo novo ao redor que merecesse admiração.

Ele se balançava docemente... Parecia não ver os problemas ao seu redor. O sorriso sempre fora constante.

Ao menos, até aquele dia...

O dia em que as lágrimas molhavam sua face alva e o sorriso havia desaparecido. Não consigo negar, me senti mal ao vê-lo daquela forma.

Não sou, nunca fui, uma pessoa que gostasse de lágrimas. Mas também nunca consegui me aproximar de um desconhecido e dizer as coisas certas.

Direcionei, rapidamente, o olhar para o calendário. Páscoa... Talvez não tivesse ganhado presente nenhum ou coisa assim...

Lentamente me levantei da mesa daquela cafeteria de todos os dias sem pedir nada e caminhei até a loja de bombons. Obviamente não sabia o que dar a ele.

Nunca havia escutado sua voz em minha vida!

Ainda assim... Era como se eu o conhecesse...

Comprei um grande ovo de páscoa, assim como o vendedor sugeriu. Somente ao sair da loja percebi que ele poderia detestar chocolates com todas as forças ou preferir chocolate ao leite, ou mesmo meio amargo...

Eu havia comprado um ovo de chocolate branco. Ele me lembrava o garotinho do balanço! Alvo e doce, bem mais suave que os demais tipos rudes de chocolates.

Docemente atravessei as plantas que bloqueavam meu caminho. Cheguei bem perto do balanço e ele me olhou. As palavras travaram em minha garganta e as lágrimas dele cessaram.

- E-Eu sou D-Deidara... - Comecei, com um risinho sem graça - P-Por que você está chorando?

- Eu sou Haku. - O sorriso saiu meio melancólico - Não precisa se preocupar comigo, senhor.

Senhor... Eu nem era tão mais velho assim! Devo ter feito uma cara engraçada aquele momento, pois Haku riu. A principio me irritei, mas aquele riso era tão... Contagiante!

Acho que ainda estava sorrindo quando estendi o ovo de chocolate branco para ele. Sua face corou levemente e ele pegou o presente um lindo jeitinho delicado.

- É para mim? - Ele questionou e eu respondi um leve aceno de cabeça - Por que?

- Eu... Eu não sei. - Sorri mais uma vez... Como eu estava sorridente! - Só achei que fosse gostar.

- Você nem me conhece.

Seu olhar se tornou ainda mais melancólico. Pensei que deveria dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia muito bem o que dizer. Mirei-o e nada mais.

- Deidara-san... - Ele me chamou docemente, me estendendo o chocolate que eu havia lhe entregado - Se importa de pegar o primeiro pedaço?

Tenho que admitir que não havia entendido muito bem o motivo, ainda não entendo, aliás. Apenas obedeci. Assim que coloquei um pequeno pedaço do doce em minha boca, senti a mão delicada do garoto puxando um pedacinho para si também.

O silêncio que se seguiu for confortável, mas não durou muito. Comecei a rir baixo por um motivo extremamente bobo.

- O que foi? - Haku me olhou um pouco aborrecido - Qual é a graça?

- Tem um pedacinho de chocolate no seu rosto.

- Aqui? - Ele tocou o lugar errado com a gentil mão pálida.

- Não. - Eu fui me aproximando sem nem saber o porque - Bem aqui.

Afastei minha franja e lambi o chocolate. Eu realmente não entendi, nem entendo, o motivo. Aquilo foi um doce prelúdio de um beijo.

Aquele gosto incrível de chocolate passava de uma língua para a outra. O roçar de nossas faces me fez perceber o quão macia aquela pele alva como a neve era.

Macio... Doce... Bonito... Assim como chocolate branco.

* * *

_**Hikari Kaoru: **Kaoru-chan!  
Relaxa! 8D  
Eu te amo /o/  
Num te odeio não 8D  
Beijos!_

_**Kyu Shirohana: **Claro que pode! Me chama como achar melhor xD  
Sempre achei mais fácil fazer fanfics em primeira pessoa 8D  
Nem sei o motivo o-o  
Kissus!_

_**Schne Hissi: **(resposta pelas duas reviews)  
Minhas fanfic?! Perfeitas?! Valeu! e-e  
(por mais que eu não ache o-o)  
O Osvaldino vai bem 8D  
Eu derrubei ele debaixo da cama hoje ;-;  
E... Que bom que você pediu GaaHina! Tava louca pra escrever! Tava rezando pra alguem pedir xD  
Beijos! o/_

_**Sinstanter: **Sério que você fica feliz assim? xD  
Anotei (e adorei) sua sugestão do ItaDei (era uma sugestão, não era?) 8D  
Beijocas! Te vejo na próxima! o/_

_**Ero-Kitsune21: **-capota- Sabia que mais gente tinha pedido GaaLee O-O"  
Gomeeeeeeeeen! Eu esqueci de colocar seu nome! ;-;  
Depois eu faço outra e ponho a dedicatória certinha, okay? ToT  
Beijos!_

_**tina granger: **Quanto ao desafio... Garanto que ele não vai demorar ò-o/  
Beijinhos! 8D_

_**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme: **Meme-chan... Sua review me jogou lá em cima 8D  
Tiveram até que aumentar o telhado pra caber meu ego xD  
Mas aí eu escrevi aquela GaaLee péssima e ficou sobrando e´spaço pra falta de auto-estima o-o  
Kissus! Ja ne!_

_**Miiih-chan: **(resposta para as duas reviews)  
Shodaime x Nidaime õ-o  
Que estranho! xD  
Que bom que gostou das duas últimas oneshots!  
Ja ne!_

_**Larry: **(resposta para as duas reviews)**  
**Jura que eu pareço NejiHinense 8D?!  
Estranho xP  
Acho que vou seguir seu conselho e ser menos rigida comigo mesma e-e"  
Que bom que está gostando 8D  
(mesmo que eu ache que o GaaLee ficou tosco)  
Beijos! o/_

_**Fafi Raposinha: **(resposta para as duas reviews)**  
**__Imagino uma parede forrada de oneshots 8D  
Iria ser bem feliz /o/  
Verdade... Faltou isso na GaaLee, mas na hora nem pensei xD__  
Eu adorei a sua idéia do Uchihacest e vou utiliza-la! Garanto 8D  
Até mais!_

_**Hanna Yin-Yang: **Também não gosto da Sakura o-o  
(e tenho uma fanfic protagonizada por ela... Vai entender!)  
Que bom que gostou xD  
Beijinhos e até o próximo capitulo 8D/_

_**Tia Juh Thereza: **Eu escrevo bem?! Arigatou n//n  
GaaTema é fácil de escrever 8D (eu acho, nunca escrevi um o.o")  
Vou fazer uma!  
Beijos!_

_**Hiei-and-shino: **SasoKank?! \n-n/  
Será um prazer, Hee-sama!  
Aliás...  
Maldade você pular o SasoDei o-o  
Foi o que ficou melhorzinho (acho) até agora xD  
Kissus!_

_**Pop-chan: **Realmente... Acho que você está passando muito tempo com a Kaoru-chan o.o""  
Bom! Beijinhos 8D_

**Ice-cram Usagi-chan: **Ele se matou. Achei que tivesse ficado claro xD  
Eu também acharia cruel acabar com a minha vida... Mas como é só o Deidara mesmo 8D  
(isso porque ele é meu personagem favorito o-o")  
Beijos!  
E... Coelha... Não me abandone, se não ò-o/

_**Srta Abracadabra: **Que bom que gostou, Abracadabra-sama 8D/  
Espero que tenha gostado desse também!  
Kissus!_


	7. 7ª: Afeto

Minna!

Nós acabos atrasados duas histórias \o-o/

Desculpem u-u"

Mas, eu recupero ao longo dessa semana e nós voltamos a ficar com o número certinho de histórias \o/

A de hoje é GaaTema a pedido de Tia Juh Thereza! Espero que gostem o/

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Contém incesto

**

* * *

**

**Trinta Histórias de Páscoa**

_**Sétima: Afeto**_

- É errado.

A loira sabia muito bem disso, mas era obrigada, ainda assim, a escutar Kankurou falando isso todos os dias.

- É pecado. - Ela admitiu balançando a cabeça - Um pecado inevitável.

- Nada é inevitável, Temari.

- Amar é!

Com o último grito da garota o pesado silêncio pairou no ar. O rapaz engoliu seco, mirando o intocado prato de comida.

- Eu só queria ter um amigável jantar de páscoa, Temari.

Ela levantou os olhos, furiosa.

- Com licença, Kankurou. - Se levantou, emitindo um estrondo proposital - Não estou com fome.

Abandonou cruelmente o irmão sozinho na mesa. Por quê? Por que tinha que deixar aquilo fugir de seus lábios?

"_Kankurou... Me ajude!"_

Maldito o momento que precisou de ajuda!

"_Estou apaixonada... Pelo Gaara."_

As lágrimas rolaram pela face de Temari. Sentiu-se injustiçada por nascer naquela família. Sentiu-se culpada por amar a pessoa errada. Sentiu-se mal por ser julgada por uma das únicas pessoas que julgava confiável.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto, avistando um coração de chocolate caído sobre a cama. Apanhou-o sem cuidado e o arremessou contra a parede, espalhando pelo local os pedaços escuros do doce.

- Temari... - Uma voz familiar a fez estremecer.

- G-Gaara... - Ela se virou lentamente, tentando ocultar o nervosismo.

- Por que você...

- Era ruim. - Ela gritou - Era um chocolate muito ruim.

As lágrimas voltaram a cair incontrolavelmente.

- Temari... - No fundo dos olhos do ruivo um pouco de pena tentava se esconder - O que há com você?

O choro se intensificou. A loira abraçou o próprio corpo, se jogando de joelhos no chão.

- G-Gaara...

- Não é normal te ver chorando! - A estranha preocupação parecia crescer - O que está havendo, Temari?

- P-Por que você se importaria?

- Eu não sei. - Os olhos verdes do mais jovem se reviraram e ele se afastou um pouco - Talvez eu esteja começando a te ver como minha... irmã.

- C-Como disse? - Temari fez o possível para não desmoronar naquele instante - I-Irmã?

- Acho que sim. Está feliz, não está?

Forças lhe fugiram para mentir, então se limitou a sorrir falsamente e acenar positivamente. O ruivo a abraçou brevemente, quase como se isto fosse uma obrigação e se afastou.

- Gaara...

Não era surpresa. Ele não conseguia corresponde-la.

- Eu te amo! - Gritou num tom que julgou alto o bastante para que fosse escutado.

O mais jovem tentou sorrir. Por certo encarou tais palavras como uma mera coisa de irmã para irmão. Mas era mais... Muito mais.

- Eu também, Temari... Eu acho...

O desanimo nas palavras dele a fizeram chorar ainda mais intensamente. Infelizmente, tudo estava acontecendo da forma que previra.

- Temari...? - A voz de Kankurou a surpreendeu - Pare com isso. Não fica bem com você!

- O que não fica bem comigo?

- As lágrimas. Por que está chorando?

- Por amor... Por paixão...

Por afeto.

* * *

_**Miiih-chan: **Também amo casais impossiveis 8D  
DeiHaku, por exemplo, eu amo/o/  
Beijos!_

_**Fafi Raposinha: **Eu amei mesmo a idéia do Uchihacest! Eu adoro Uchihacest!  
Parabéns pela sua primeira aula de japonês! 8D  
Tá gostando? n-n  
Kissus!_

_**Tia Juh Thereza: **SaiSaku! Achei que ninguém fosse pedir \o/  
Eu adoro seus comentários! Reviews nunca são demais 8D/  
Beijocas!_

_**Srta Abracadabra: **SuiHaku? Sai quando eu conseguir fazer xD  
Eu vou me esforçar ò-o7  
(caso eu não consiga... desculpe? n-n")  
Beijos!_

_**Pop-chan: **Nossa, Pop! o-o"  
Você tá ficando feliz que nem a Kaoru-chan mesmo xD  
Que estranho xP  
Kissus!_

_**Suh-chan s2: **xD  
Tem razão... O Deidara tá muito preocupado com o gosto dele xP  
Espero que tenha gostado!  
Ja ne!_

_**Hanna Yin-Yang: **Hanna-chan... Você elogiou o ponto que mais odeio em mim! xD  
Eu sempre acabo fazendo oneshots muito pequenas ;-;  
Isso não me deixava feliz até a sua review xD  
Beijos!_


	8. 8ª: Fotos

É muito feio mentir, então vou falar logo que eu odiei essa oneshot ¬¬

Mas... Eu fiz o possivel ç-ç

GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN, MEME-CHAAAAAN! ToT

(Ah, feliz Aniversário, Meme-chan 8D)

Ah, sim! É MinaKushi, a pedido de Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Essa oneshot é totalmente UA**

* * *

**

Trinta Histórias de Páscoa 

**_Oitava: Fotos _**

****

O sol brilhava gentilmente aquele dia...

- Minato...

- Kushina?

O parque estava cheio de pessoas correndo pra lá e pra cá.

- Acha mesmo certo sair para comemorar a páscoa sem o Naruto? - A mulher suspirou - Afinal de contas ele acabou de nascer...

- Ele ficará bem. - O rapaz sorriu, como sempre costumava fazer - Não fique tão preocupada! Poderemos ficar com ele o resto do dia quando voltarmos!

Um fotógrafo se oferecia para tirar lindas fotos dos casais que passeavam por um preço justo, para Minato aquilo pareceu interessante...

- Certo, agora vou te dar seu ovo de páscoa, Kushina! - Ele apontou o rapaz ao longe, com sua câmera fotográfica - E vou querer uma foto deste momento... Pra nunca mais esquecer!

- O chocolate é tão gostoso assim? - Ela riu baixo - Se for, eu estou ansiosa.

Docemente a mulher acenou para o fotografo e este se aproximou.

- Sorriam!

Um flash. Mais uma memória aprisionada em pedaço de papel.

Kushina manteve seu olhar sobre Minato todo tempo, com um gentil sorriso terno.

- O que foi, Kushina?

- Minato... eu espero que, quando o Naruto crescer, ele seja bonito como você!

Riram. Não por um grande motivo. Não precisavam de bons motivos para rir juntos, uma última vez.

****

**oOoOo **

Naruto remexia as coisas em sua casa. Caixas e mais caixas de lembranças eram reviradas pelo jovem Uzumaki. A maior parte das recordações eram dele, exeto aquele velho álbum de fotografias.

O loiro ficou alguns minutos olhando o álbum sem saber o que fazer, afinal de contas não se lembrava de ter algo daquele tipo guardado. Poderia pertencer a algum de seus amigos que esqueceu por ali ou coisa assim.

Após o certo tempo de receio, abriu o álbum. Naquele instante molhou algumas fotos com suas lágrimas. Aquele livrinho estava repleto de lembranças... Lembranças dos seus pais.

A primeira foto, a maior de todas, era a que mais chamava atenção. Seus pais estavam abraçados, segurando corações de chocolate e sorrindo. Naruto raramente via um sorriso daqueles na face de qualquer um.

Uma expressão de tamanha felicidade... Só havia uma explicação: Amor. Aquilo que permitia as pessoas serem felizes sem arrependimento.

O garoto retirou aquele fragmento do passado daquilo que o protegia. Era como se pudesse ver seus pais ali, em sua frente, repetindo a pose e contando a história daquela foto.

Naruto leu cada palavra da dedicatória logo atrás e sorriu, permitindo uma última lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

Decidiu que a felicidade de seus pais não deveria ser ocultada novamente, portanto arranjou um lindo porta-retratos para delinear as lembranças, envolvendo-as de graça.

- Ao menos eu tenho certeza de que se amavam... - Naruto balbuciou - E sempre se amariam.

_Kushina, _

_Esta é mais uma memória que ficara congelada no tempo. _

_Daqui alguns anos, poderemos contar ao Naruto essa feliz história daquela tarde no parque. _

_Poderemos dizer para ele "Aquele foi um dia mais doce que chocolate" e rir mais uma vez por motivo nenhum. _

_Mal posso esperar por isso. _

_Com muito amor,  
Minato.

* * *

_

_**Schne Hissi: **Né! Pobre Osvaldininho ç-ç  
Minha primeira fanfic foi GaaHina 8D  
É um dos meus casais favoritos n-n  
Kissus!_

_**Kyu Shirohana: **Sem problemas, Kyu-chan 8D  
O importante é que você goste n-n/  
Beijocas!_

_**Pop-chan: **-sem muito o que responder-  
Por que eu nunca sei o que responder pra você, Pop? ç-ç  
Espero que esteja gostando (?)  
Kissus! Ja ne!_

_**Ero-Kitsune21: **ItaSaso? Faço 8D  
Essa única fanfic é da Hiei-and-shino, não é? 8D  
Beijinhos! 83_

_**Miiih-chan: **Nossa! Itachi e Karin?! n-n"  
Nunca tive tempo de analizar pra ver se gostava o-o  
Um dia aí eu analizo! o/  
Kisses! 83_

_**Tia Juh Thereza: **Vai ter SaiSaku 83  
Não sei quando, mas vai /o/  
(ainda temos 22 oneshots pela frente)  
Kissus! o/_

_**Fafi Raposinha: **Eu não tenho kunoichi favorita o-o  
(pode dizer "E quem te perguntou" xD)  
Eu costumava fazer aula de japonês... Mas eu era burra demais pra aprender qualquer coisa u.u" (ainda sou)  
Beijos!_

_**Larry: **Um dia aí você loga xP  
Eu também amo Sandcest, mas gosto mais de GaaKank 83  
Espero que tenha gostado dessa oneshot o/  
Beijinhos! o/_

_**Juh-Chan: **Pois é... Eu to fazendo uma fanfic onde ela é a protagonista xP  
Bom, é a vida 8D  
Até! o/_

_**Suh-chan s2: **Adoro incesto também n-n/  
É muito fofo!  
E, que bom que gostou!  
Beijos! Até!_


	9. 9ª: Bombom

Boa noite, pessoas!

Eu deveria estar fazendo trabalho de Quimica.

Só que eu nem sei fazer mesmo e-e"

Então vim publicar (além do que já estou atrasada duas histórias ç-ç)

Bom, hoje temos SasuTen a pedido de Kyu Shirohana /o/

Milagrosamente eu gostei da oneshot 8D

_Nota: _Naruto não me pertence**

* * *

**

Trinta Histórias de Páscoa 

**_Nona: Bombom _**

****

Ela não era como as demais. As garotas ao redor sempre pareciam enjoativas quando ela estava por perto.

Não possuía cabelos negros como o manto noturno, loiros como os raios do sol ou róseos como as flores de cerejeira... A única comparação que podia ser feita era com chocolate. Sim... Mechas doces do mais sutil chocolate.

Seus olhos também se diferenciavam um pouco. Não eram brancos como pérolas, azuis como o céu diurno ou verdes como as campinas. Eram orbes de chocolate.

De fato, chocolate era a única palavra capaz de descreve-la.

Mesmo sua personalidade era como chocolate... Chocolate meio amargo, mas não deixava de ser o doce mais saboroso do universo.

Ao longe, com um sorriso no rosto, Sasuke a observava. Queria muito descobrir se até mesmo seu sabor era de chocolate.

Costumava chama-la ( mentalmente, claro) de "Bombom". Não que não soubesse seu nome, era Mitsashi Tenten. Ainda assim, "Bombom" parecia se encaixar melhor do perfil achocolatado da jovem.

Aquele domingo era o domingo dela. Era Páscoa, o dia dos chocolates! O dia da Bombom.

Justamente naquele dia especial, ocorreu um encontro casual na frente de uma doceria qualquer.

- Bom dia, Tenten. - Ele sorriu, acenando. Fingindo não se importar. - Feliz Páscoa.

- Feliz Páscoa, Sasuke-kun. - O sorriso dela era, definitivamente, como chocolate. - Vai dar um ovo de páscoa para alguém?

- Não posso. A pessoa de quem eu mais gosto não precisa de chocolates.

- Por que?

- Porque ela é de chocolate. - Ele respondeu, num tom de brincadeira - E você? Vai dar um ovo pra alguém?

- Eu preciso. A pessoa de quem eu mais gosto é amarga, precisa de um pouco de doce.

Tenten deu um sorriso tolo. Sasuke suspirou, era melhor não importunar a Bombom. Provavelmente essa pessoa amarga era Neji ou qualquer um desse tipo.

- Até mais tarde. - O Uchiha acenou e foi se afastando, até sentir uma mão pequena e firme agarrar seu pulso - Tenten...?

- A pessoa amarga... É você, Sasuke.

Ele se voltou, encarando os dois orbes de achocolatados. Não estavam temerosos, como deveriam estar diante de uma declaração, eram firmes e fortes como chocolate de melhor qualidade.

- E a pessoa de chocolate é você, Bombom. - Foi bem objetivo - Posso sentir seu sabor?

- Sasuke...

- Por favor!

Ela fechou os olhos, permitindo-o continuar. Ele tocou seus lábios rapidamente a principio, o que o levou a um beijo voraz e esfomeado, como se devorasse uma barra de chocolate.

- Seu sabor é amargo. - A Mitsashi comentou, separando o beijo - Eu... gostei.

- E o seu sabor é de chocolate. - Ele respondeu, sorrindo - Nem doce, nem amargo. Chocolate meio amargo.

Bombom e Sasuke. O doce e o amargo. Amor repentino e contrastante, mas os melhores sabores possuem os maiores contrastes.

* * *

_**Fafi Raposinha: **Ela é mesmo 8D  
Talvez eu seja uma pessoa burra com muita sorte n-n"  
Espero que tenha gostado! o/  
Até! 8D_

_**Pop-chan: **xD  
Ao menos isso! o/  
Menos trabalho pra mim /o/  
-leva tijolada-  
x-X Ja ne..._

_**Schne Hissi: **-desmaia-  
-acorda- o-o  
H-Hissi-chan... Eu entendi esses pontos direito?!  
Você vai... 8D  
Beijos! A-até 83_

_**Miiih-chan: **E não é que acertou? xD  
No deviantart só tem casal impossivel...  
Ok, tem os convencionais... Mas tem um monte de impossiveis o.o"  
(o pior é que os impossiveis são... fofos!)  
Kissus! Ja ne! 8D_

_**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme: **Meme-chan 83  
Que bom que gostou /o/  
Fico realmente muitissimo feliz \o/  
Beijos! Feliz Aniversário \o/  
(de novo xD)_

_**Tia Juh Thereza: **Hyuu! Arigatou 8D  
Eu não acho que eu escreva super-bem, mas elogios são sempre bem-vindos 83  
Kissus! Te vejo no próximo capitulo!_

_**Ice-cream Usagi: **xP Se o hotmail ficou louco não acho que vá ajudar me colocar nos alertas...  
Eu te colocaria, mas ainda acho que seria inútil...  
Bom, arigatou 83 (carinha de Morpheu 8D)  
Beijos! o/_

_**Hanna Yin-Yang: **Onde-shot xD  
Ei, Hanna-chan, eu ainda não desisti da SuiHaku ò-o/  
Só que posso demorar pra fazer n-n"  
Beijocas! 8D_

_**Ero-Kitsune21: **Eu também adoro aquela fic /o/  
E, que bom que gostou! 8D  
Te espero capitulo que vem 83/  
Beijos/o/_


	10. 10ª: Livros

Pessoas que acharam estranho eu atualizar isso quase ao mesmo tempo que publiquei a fanfic do concurso...

é que (finalmente) o fanfiction cooperou comigo e eu consegui publicar, quase ao mesmo tempo em que fui atualizar...

Ah... eu detestei a oneshot de hoje.

Odiei mais ela que a GaaLee e a MinaKushi JUNTAS!

Mas, anyway... É SasoIta a pedido de Ero-Kitsune21 /o/

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Contém yaoi

_Nota 3: _Tá horrivel ToT**

* * *

**

Trinta Histórias de Páscoa 

**_Décima: Livros _**

Eu te observo por trás da enorme pilha de livros que pretende ler. Parece concentrado em cada letra do meticuloso autor, diferente de mim, é claro. Eu estou com um livro qualquer aberto, fingindo ler apenas para te acompanhar, como um melhor amigo deve fazer.

Observo as pessoas do lado de fora da biblioteca. Bando de idiotas! Trocando ovinhos de chocolate... Páscoa não é pra mim.

- Uchiha... Tudo bem?

- Humn? Ah... Estou bem, Akasuna. Por quê?

- Parece distraído... - Comentou, voltando a mirar o livro - Parece... Apaixonado.

O tom de brincadeira na última palavra me irritou um pouco, mas nada que eu não possa ignorar.

- Cala a boca, Akasuna. - Ok, talvez eu não possa ignorar - Me apaixonar por alguém é algo que me enoja só de imaginar.

- Você não deveria estar estudando, Uchiha? - Ele quase me olhou, sem prestar muita atenção - Se falhar nessas provas vai decepcionar a família.

Ele tem razão.

- Eu não ligo.

Silêncio... Eu odeio silêncio. Merda! Eu deveria estar estudando. Certo... Desisto...

- Uchiha? - sasori me questionou com o olhar ao que eu me levantei.

- Cansei da biblioteca... Vou dar uma volta.

**_oOoOo _**

Eu realmente preciso estudar... Não que eu não entenda com perfeição a matéria, mas é melhor garantir, não é?

A porta do apartamento abriu devagar. Não preciso me levantar. Sei perfeitamente quem é.

- Estou no quarto, Akasuna.

- Eu imaginava. - ele encostou na porta, jogando um livro sobre a cama - Tome e estude.

Eu o vi se afastando. Dane-se... Não ligo. Joguei o livro para longe de mim e ele parou.

- Eu não quero mais saber disso. - Me justifiquei - Só quero pensar em outra coisa... Qualquer coisa menos... Estressante.

- ... - Ele se virou com um sorrisinho estranho - Tem certeza que não está apaixonado, Uchiha?

- Já disse que essa idéia me enoja, caramba!

- Amar te enjoa?! - Ele me deu um sorrisinho malicioso - E brincar, te enjoa também?

Imitei o sorriso dele. De fato, era uma idéia interessante. Nossos lábios se tocaram e, bem lentamente, aquele beijo foi se aprofundando.

Aquela era a distração perfeita em um domingo de páscoa. Não para as pessoas normais, mas para mim, sim.

* * *

_**Fafi Raposinha**: Tem razão... Tenten e Bombom combina xD  
__o.o" eu acho que os professores de Quimica se revoltaram  
__E sua Uchihacest virá! 8D/  
É que tem muitos pedidos e fica meio dificil de cumprir todos, mas vai ter o/  
Beijos!_

_**Ero-Kitsune21: **Taí! Prontinho! o/  
Péssimo, eu sinto muito ç-ç  
Mas eu fiz o que eu pode T.T/  
Kissus!_

_**Usagi Chocolate and Pepper: **Eu tava querendo comer chocolate quando escrevi o-o"  
Ah! Eu comi nosso bombom de prestígio, tá? 8D  
E não dei nem um pedacinho pra ninguém /o/  
(e me orgulho disso?! õ-o)  
Kissus!_

_**Suh-chan s2: **Acho eles fofos juntos 8D  
Ah, eu vou fazer a oneshot que você pediu, viu?  
Só seja um pouco paciênte porque eu ando meio atrapalhada, mas eu vou fazer! Como prometido no perfil!  
Ja ne!_

_**Miiih-chan: **Também acho que eles combinam 8D  
E eu adoro os fanarts do deviantart! São muito fofos (a maior parte das vezes)  
Beijocas!_

_**Schne Hissi: **Vou fazer a GaaHina xD  
E, você perguntou em outra review o que é beta... Bom, beta reader é uma pessoa que lê sua fanfic antes de você publica-la e corrige o que ela acha que está errado, sem falar que critica caso ache algo ruim.  
Beijos! o/_

_**Pop-chan: **8D Pois é!  
O Sasuke é amargo!  
(to sem o que responder, pra variar o-o")  
Beijos! Ja ne!_

_**Kyu Shirohana: **Foi um prazer! n-n/  
Eu gosto de SasuTen 8D  
Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! Kissus!_

_**Tina Granger1: **xD Então teremos que dividir esse Sasuke porque eu também adorei ele s2  
Espero que tenha gostado! Kisses!_

_**Larry:** que bom que gostou /o/  
Foi meigo mesmo /o/  
E... Eu gosto de SasuSai 8D  
Eles ficam... Fofos! 83  
Até mais! o/_

_**Srta Abracadabra: **Não gosta de GaaTema? ó-o  
Bom... Não se pode agradar gregos e troianos 8D  
É isso que se fala ou eu brisei? õ-o  
Bom, não vem ao caso...  
Que bom que gostou 8D/  
Kissus! Ja ne!_


	11. 11ª: Loving someone that I don’t know

Ohayo, minna!

Hoje eu tinha feito uma SasoKank (que tava horrivel), daí eu li uma DeiTema muito fofa da Srta Abracadabra e me veio essa idéia /o/

Anyway, eu gostei dessa 8D

Ficou fofa! 83

Ah, é DeiTema a pedido de Larry A. K. McDowell

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Titulo gigante o.o

**

* * *

**

**Trinta Histórias de Páscoa **

**_Décima Primeira: Loving someone that I don't know _**

Eu sinto sua falta. Por que eu sinto a falta de alguém que eu sequer sei o nome?

Todas as manhãs eu a vejo ali. É loira e usa um penteado que, a principio, eu detestei, mas agora eu amo. Amo assim como qualquer detalhe em seu corpo feminino.

Vejo várias garotas nas ruas, mas a beleza de nenhuma equivale a dela. Ela é a mais bela de todas! Ah... Se ao menos eu soubesse o nome...

Tudo que sei sobre a loira é que, todas as tardes, quando o sol está se pondo, eu posso vê-la no parque, perto da fonte. A vi uma vez e desde então sua face é a única imagem que vale a pena se ver.

Hoje é domingo. Mas... Tem algo de estranho acontecendo... Ela... Não está na fonte, como todos os dias.

O sol está se pondo e ela não está ali! O que pode ter acontecido? Em seis meses ela não se ausentara nem mesmo uma única vez...

Menina da fonte... Preciso encontrá-la! Como poderei passar um dia inteiro sem vê-la? É impossível!

Hoje é páscoa... Quem sabe ela não está em uma confeitaria ou coisa assim?

Será que a menina da fonte tem alguém para presentear? Egoísmo meu, mas eu espero que não. Não quero que ela dedique atenção a alguém que não seja eu.

Mas que idiotisse! Ela sequer me conhece! Nem deve se importar com a minha presença!

Mas eu nunca dediquei atenção e amor a ninguém como eu dedico a ela. Eu a amo verdadeiramente. Eu morreria por alguém cujo o nome eu desconheço.

Imagino onde ela está... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Talvez ela só não esteja com vontade de vir. Não posso me aborrecer como se tivéssemos um compromisso! Não tínhamos, de qualquer forma!

Mas bem que poderíamos ter... Nada me deixaria mais feliz.

**_oOoOo _**

Isso é tão injusto... Eu sinto falta dele... Se eu não vê-lo hoje, acho que acordarei morta! Preciso ver o rapaz do carvalho.

Todas as tardes eu vou para o parque, me sento próxima da fonte e ele passa, se apoiando no carvalho. Após assistirmos o pôr-do-sol juntos ele vai embora.

Eu me apaixonei pelo belo loiro que nunca falou comigo... O mais tolo disso tudo é que agora eu preciso vê-lo, mas não posso!

Maldita, páscoa! Maldito emprego! Todas essas crianças gritando e pessoas desesperadas... Eu odeio esse feriado!

Rapaz do carvalho... Eu quero vê-lo! Não tem mais como viver sem ver sua face! Droga de vida injusta! Por que eu me apaixonei por ele? É isso que chamam de destino?

Passo os dias cercados por todos esses bombons, mas só agora me ocorreu... Será que o rapaz do carvalho gosta de doces?

Se ele gostar, seria interessante caso ele aparecesse por aqui...

Que besteira! Esse tipo de coisa não acontece! O destino não é tão bondoso!

Mas bem que eu queria te encontrar, rapaz do carvalho!

**_oOoOo _**

A loja de chocolates cheia. A loira bufou, remexendo alguns bombons, desanimada.

Um som de várias barras de chocolate caindo no chão a surpreendeu e ela decidiu se aproximar.

- Me desculpe. - Uma voz masculina sussurrou, mas ela não o olhou.

- Tudo bem...

Começaram a recolher os doces caídos, até tocarem a mão um do outro por acidente. Levantaram as faces vagarosamente e...

- Menina da fonte?!

- Rapaz do carvalho!

... assim o destino foi traçado.

* * *

_**Tia juh Thereza: **Haku e zabuza? Tah 8D  
Eu faço /o/  
Só preciso me organizar para isso o.o  
Mas, eu vou fazer o/  
Beijos!_

_**Usagi Chocolate and Pepper: **Coelha aproveitadora de boa-vontade alheia ¬¬  
Vou deixar sua review... Um dia eu vou! o.o/  
E... É. Pois é! Não era pra eu ligar pra você xD  
Sabe, eu nem tinha pensado em nada quando escrevi o final, mas está mesmo bem taradinho xP  
Kissus!_

_**Larry: **Você logou /xD/  
-leva pedrada- x.x  
Bom, nem me lembro se esse casal tava entre os que você pediu, mas espero que tenha gostado da oneshot 8D  
Beijos! o/_

_**Fafi Raposinha: **Não tinha notado o-o"  
A maior parte dessas coisas eu acabo fazendo por acidente n.n"  
Bom, que bom que gostou /o/  
Kissus!_

_**Ero-Kitsune21: **Ufa! Que bom que gostou -.-  
Apesar de eu não ter gostado, fico alegre que você tenha! 8D  
Beijocas!_

_**Pop-chan: **Omg, Pop o.o  
Como é que eu devo responder uma review assim? o.o"  
Hã... Deixa eu ver...  
Ah! Nos meus conjuntos de oneshots você deve estar prepara pra ler tudo quanto é casal bizarro xD  
Beijos!_

_**Hanna Yin-Yang: **o;;o  
Minha imaginação fértil foi provocada quando li essa review o¬o  
E, quanto as figuras de linguagem... Eu uso elas toda hora xD  
Foi por isso que eu botei, porque eu vivo chei dos "Seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas reluziram blablabla" xD  
Beijos! o/_

_**Schne Hissi: **Caso não encontre beta melhor eu estou aqui, Hissi-chan n-n"  
E seu GaaHina virá! Não esquenta! ò-o/  
É que tem realmente muitos pedidos ó-o"  
Bom, temos 19 oneshots ainda! 8D/  
Beijos!_

_**Srta Abracadabra: **-capota- xD  
Essa visão do filho dos dois quase me matou quando eu li xP  
Realmente, acho que ia ser assim mesmo 8D  
E, quando eu conseguir fazer um Suigetsu apresentavel, sua SuiHaku virá! ò-o/  
Ja ne! 8D/_

_**Miiih-chan: **Também vou fazer um fanart como eles! (duvide até a morte disso xD)  
Que bom que gostou /o/  
Beijocas!  
_


	12. 12ª: Melhor amiga, primeiro amor

Eu odeio minha vida...

Na boa, falar mal do Near deve atrair um azar do caramba ¬-¬"

Bastou eu pronunciar "Near" que as coisas ruins acontecem pra mim, oh Deus... ù-u"

Bom, a oneshot tá um lixo e é isso aí ¬¬""

Sinto muito não consegui fazer nada melhor ù.u"

É ShikaIno a pedido de Suh-chan s2

_Nota: _Naruto não me pertence

**

* * *

**

Trinta Histórias de Páscoa 

**_Décima Segunda: Melhor amiga, primeiro amor _**

Desde crianças eles eram os melhores amigos.

- ...

- Shika... O que foi?

Sempre sabiam quando havia algo de errado com o outro.

- Nada, Ino.

- Certo. - ela sorriu - Que bom.

E aprenderam a respeitar o outro quando este não quisesse falar sobre o assunto.

- I-Ino...

- Sim?

- Você já se apaixonou?

- Sim. - Ela corou e abaixou os olhos - Pelo Sasuke-kun... Mas não gosto mais dele. E você, Shika? Já se apaixonou?

- Sim. Mas faz pouco tempo.

- Quem é a sortuda?

- ...

- Eu conheço.

- Sim, muito bem, aliás!

- É a testuda?

- Não!

- ...

- ...

- Me diz quem é, Shika!

- Não posso, Ino.

- Por que?

- Porque é segredo.

- ...

- ...

- Você vai um ovo de páscoa pra ela, Shika?

- Não.

- Não...?!

- Vou dar uma rosa.

- Uma rosa?!

- Sim. Uma rosa vermelha.

- ...

- ...

- S-Shika?! V-Você está me...?

- Te dando uma rosa.

- Isso quer dizer...

- Sim.

- ...

- Ino...?

- Shika...

- Eu te amo.

* * *

_**Schne Hissi: **Que com que gostou, Hissi-chan!  
Aliás, adorei a GaaHina e estou adorando ser sua beta!  
Beijinhos! _

_**Futari dake no Toki: **Sinto muito... Não se pode agradar a todos. xD  
Já anotei seus casais e farei ao menos um deles!  
Beijos!_

_**Usagi Chocolate and Pepper: **O final ficou fofo, não ficou, coelha reclamona? n-n  
E já postei a sua review, porra 8D  
Beijos o/_

_**Rafa-chan: **Continuado! 8D  
Espero que tenha gostado o/  
Beijocas!  
__  
**Fafi Raposinha: **Uma vez eu acertei uma questão escrevendo "Deidara" e contando as letras 8D  
De fato, é um casal explosivo /o;  
Ja ne!_

_**Pop-chan: **Mais um pouco e eu fico com 100 /o/  
Que bom que eu posso contar com você, Pop!  
Kissus!_

_**Ju-chan: **Que bom que está gostando o/  
ShikaTema?! Pode deixar ò-o7  
Beijos!_

_**Larry: **Que bom que gostou 8D/  
Fico realmente satisfeita em saber que gostou n-n/  
Kisses! 8D_

_**Srta Abracadabra: **Aquele seu DeiTema tá inspirador n.n  
Por isso saiu uma oneshot fofa...  
Portanto, arigatou n-n/  
Beijos!_

_**DaAtH aNgEl: **O objetivo desse conjunto de oneshots é tentar mostrar a maior variedade de casais diferentes 8D  
SasuHina? Pode deixar n-n7  
Beijos!_


	13. 13ª: Once Upon a Time

To com um pouco de pressa hoje ó-o

Correndo um pouco, hoje temos um Uchihacest a pedido de Usagi Chocolate and Pepper e Fafi Raposinha 8D

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Contém incesto yaoi**

* * *

**

Trinta Histórias de Páscoa 

**_Décima Terceira: Once Upon a Time... _**

Itachi não precisava de mais ovos de páscoa, Sasuke sabia. Ainda assim, entregar um presente para ele era o pretexto perfeito para ver o irmão que estava sempre ocupado com assuntos da empresa.

A porta parecia uma fortaleza de ferro, separando-o o do irmão mais velho. Bateu duas vezes levemente.

- N-Nii-san...!

A porta se abriu num ranger leve e lá estava ele: Uchiha Itachi, o gênio da família Uchiha. Os cabelos estavam um pouco bagunçados e as olheiras profundas assustavam os despreparados, mas para Sasuke ele estava incrível, como sempre.

- Sasuke. - Essa constatação fez o mais velho sorrir - Já é tarde. Qual é o problema?

O garoto corou, tentando ocultar a embalagem colorida do doce por pura vergonha. Inutilmente, é claro.

- N-Não é nada. Me desculpe, Itachi-nii-san!

O mais jovem fez menção em correr, contudo Itachi o segurou do modo mais carinhoso que conseguiu.

- Fique. Por favor. - O garotinho respondeu com um aceno positivo - Bom menino, Sasuke.

- Não vou atrapalhar seu serviço, Nii-san?

- Nunca.

Um confortável silêncio envolveu os dois. Não seriam capazes de quebrá-lo. O mais velho se abaixou, tocando levemente a face do irmão. Este simples toque foi retribuído por Sasuke como uma leve caricia no pescoço.

Um som leve fez ambos se afastarem. Havia alguém? Possivelmente não... Ainda.

- Melhor você ir, Sasuke.

- Hai.

- Algum dia não haverá mais ninguém capaz de nos separar. Acredite em mim.

Os lábios foram se aproximando e um beijo proibido se formou.

**_oOoOo _**

Os anos se passavam. As pessoas mudam, os sentimentos também. Mas mesmo que Sasuke mudasse, seus sentimentos por seu irmão seriam sempre os mesmos.

Tinha certeza que era correspondido, pois tudo que Itachi fizera para merecer aquele fim fora por amor.

Ali, diante dele, segurando a ferramenta que o levaria a seu fim... Estava meramente cumprindo uma promessa. Mesmo que não fosse capaz de odiá-lo, poderia mata-lo sem problemas.

Ali o Uchiha mais jovem mataria o único que fora capaz de amar... O único para quem sentiu vontade de entregar um ovo de páscoa a vida inteira.

* * *

_**Usagi Chocolate and Pepper: **Eu falo porra pra quem eu quiser, porra! ò-o/  
Nossa! Você matou a Ino o/  
Beijos!_

_**Schne Hissi: **n-n/_

_**Miiih-chan: **tudo bem 8D  
Não gosta de ShikaIno?! Poxa... Nem eu \o/  
Kissus!_

_**Srta Abracadabra: **Eu reparei ;-;  
Nunca mais falo mal do Near perto da Helen ç-ç  
(talvez eu fale pelas costas 8D)  
Kissus! Ja ne!_

_**Suh-chan s2: **Tudo bem, eu entendo.  
Que bom que gostou!  
Kisses!_

_**Pop-chan: **Rumo aos 120!  
(eu também odeio a Ino xD)  
Beijocas!_


	14. 14ª: Chocolate Caseiro

Bom, gente... Eu ia repor uma das oneshots atrasados hoje, mas não deu porque eu tive que terminar o Houseki n-n"

Acho que vou postar as três histórias atrasadas essa semana.

Ah, pessoas que pediram casais e eu ainda não atendi podiam, por favor, me lembrar quais são eles? n-n"

Hoje temos um KankTen (horrivel com a Tenten OOC) a pedido de Pop-chan 8D

_Nota: _Naruto não me pertence**

* * *

**

Trinta Histórias de Páscoa 

**_Décima Quarta: Chocolate Caseiro _**

- Kankurou...

- Diz, docinho. n-n

- É a nossa primeira páscoa juntos! O que você quer ganhar?

- Não me precisa me dar nada, Tenten! n.n"

- Mas eu quero te dar alguma coisa!

- Humm... Que tal... Chocolate caseiro? n.n"

- O-O

- T-Tenten?! õ-ô

**_oOoOo _**

_DIIIING DONG _

- Entra, Temari! o.o/

- Tenten? Tá tudo bem por aqui?

- Me ajuuuuda! ç-ç

- Que foi? õ-o

- Kankurou quer um chocolate caseiro... ç-ç

- E...?

- EU NÃO SEI COZINHAR! T.T

- ...

- Que foi, Temari? ç-ç

- Por que você me chamou?! ¬-¬

- A Sakura estava ocupada e a Hinata não atendeu o telefone i-i

- EU ERA A ÚLTIMA OPÇÃO?! Ò-Ó

- Temari! Por favor!

- Certo. ù.u

- Valeu! \o/

- Por onde a gente começa?

_CRASH _

- ó-o" ops...

- Tenten... Eu limpo isso e você vai começando. o-o"

- Certo! n-n7

- ...

- A gente começa derretendo o chocolate, eu acho... o/

- o.o

- n-n

- Tenten! Desse jeito o chocolate vai queimar! ó-o

- Então... Como se faz?

- Assim, olha...

_CRASH _

_BOOM _

_ZUPT _

_CATAPLOFT _

**_oOoOo _**

- Kankurou...

- Tenten!

- Desculpe... Não consegui preparar seu chocolate caseiro ó-o

- Não precisava. Só de você estar aqui comigo já basta n.n

- Kankurou-kun n///n

* * *

_**Usagi Chocolate and Pepper: **Deixei a review do Chocolate, viu? 8D  
Um dia eu deixo no shiroi, quando eu não estiver morrendo de preguiça 83  
Beijos!_

_**Fafi Raposinha: **Que bom que gostou /o/  
Fiquei muito feliz de verdade 8D  
Beijinhos!_

_**Miiih-chan: **Sério? Legal! 8D  
Eu não achava que meus Uchihacests tinham sido tão bons a ponto de viciar alguém no casal xD  
Beijocas!_

_**Hanna Yin-Yang: **Nossa o-o"  
Melhoras pro seu PC, Hanna-chan o/  
Obrigadinha por mandar review 8D/  
Kissus!_

_**Pop-chan:** Eu nunca falo ItaSasu porque sou cega/surda e leio/ouço ItaSaku xP  
Por isso acho melhor escrever Uchihacest /o/  
Que bom que gostou, Pop!  
Kisses!_

_**Schne Hissi: **Sério, Hissi-chan? o-o  
Uchihacest é um dos meus casais favoritos, escrevi uma fanfic todinha desse casal /o/  
(nossa... eu me orgulho por pouca coisa õ-o)  
Beijos! 8D/_


	15. 15ª: Crying Star

Parece um milagre, mas eu escrevi a SuiHaku/o/

É Haku's POV 8D

Como meu Suigetsu tava péssimo, eu fiz essa oneshot meio deixando ele em segundo plano xD

Anyway, eu gostei! o/

Ah, o casal foi pedido por Srta Abracadabra e Hanna Yin-Yang 83

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Contém yaoi**

* * *

**

Trinta Histórias de Páscoa 

**_Décima Quinta: _****_Crying Star _**

Eu estou apaixonado por um garoto. É estranho dizer isso, não é? Foi estranho admitir isso também.

Ele é meu vizinho, eu acho que se chama Suigetsu. Nunca me importei com seu nome, mas sim com sua estranha aparência e personalidade peculiar. A verdade é que eu me apaixonei por uma opinião.

Raramente conseguimos conversar, mas eu fiz questão de aproveitar cada um destes segundos. Ele costumava dizer que eu pareço uma garota... Ele tinha razão.

Me olho no espelho neste instante. Chega a ser impressionante o como ele tinha razão! Eu realmente pareço uma garota! E uma garota bonita!

Será que ao me dizer uma coisa dessas ele estava tentando dizer que se sentia atraído por mim, de certa forma? Um pouco irreal, mas... Por que não? Eu o amo tanto... Seria bom ser correspondido...

Eu nunca saberei se um dia eu fui correspondido ou não. Ou mesmo se eu realmente amava ele ou somente minha opinião sobre ele.

Bem que eu queria saber, mas não posso. Tudo isso apenas por ter nascido como "Haku" e não como qualquer outra pessoa mundo.

Suigetsu...

A aparência dele não é nada "normal". Desde o momento que vi seus cabelos da curiosa cor branca eu soube que ele era uma pessoa interessante, mas não pude supor que acabaria por me apaixonar!

Caso você pergunte para certas pessoas se amar quem não te ama dói, elas responderam "sim", mas eu não concordo. Não dói, ao menos, não em mim. Me traz a sensação de que eu poderia ser uma pessoa melhor.

Mas... Eu nem tenho certeza se ele me amava ou não... Ele tem certeza de que eu o amava. Eu confessei isso pouco antes de partir.

Sim. Eu estou partindo. Meus pais foram assassinados cruelmente e eu serei o próximo caso não fuja daqui.

Contudo, eu lhe disse antes de partir. Disse o tanto que gostava dele. Contei tudo através de uma carta. Levei dias escrevendo sobre minhas sensações e sobre a calmaria que sentia sempre ao ver seus cabelos sendo afagados pelo vento.

Eu gostaria que ele pudesse corresponder. Sim... Seria agradável se ele pudesse. Eu me sentiria muito bem. Me sentiria... Alegre.

Porém, parece que algumas pessoas, como eu, nasceram para carregar todas as dores do mundo. Não. Eu não ligo. Eu consigo sorrir assim mesmo.

Mesmo estando sozinho e envolto em sangue, eu consigo sorrir. Só o fato de poder respirar uma vez mais já é razão o bastante para eu ser a pessoa mais alegre deste mundo.

Um fio gelado desceu pelo meu rosto... Uma lágrima! É possível sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo? Eu desconhecia este fato. Por que estou derrubando lágrimas? Prometi a mim mesmo não chorar, não importando o que estivesse acontecendo.

Acho que estou quebrando minha promessa por culpa dele...

Em breve vai chover. As ruas parecem frias e solitárias. Eu só queria que ele estivesse aqui comigo.

Se ele estivesse aqui, eu sorriria. Eu deixaria de chorar e riria por motivo nenhum. Eu olharia no fundo dos olhos dele apenas para dizer uma coisa pequena e simples.

Não é "Eu te amo". É "Feliz Páscoa". Eu nunca desejei feliz páscoa para ninguém, nem ninguém desejou a mim.

Acabo de avistar uma vitrine de uma confeitaria... Chocolates... Parecem deliciosos nessa época do ano! Eu gostaria de ter deixado um com a carta, mas isso foi impossível. Perdoe-me.

Suigetsu... Já deve ter lido a carta a essa hora. Será que está pensando em mim? Pensando se eu ficarei bem?

Eu ficarei bem apenas para preservar a esperança de vê-lo outra vez.

Provavelmente eu vá me apaixonar por outra pessoa... Quando isso acontecer, eu juro que serei útil. Juro que darei minha vida se isso fizer a pessoa que eu amo feliz. Farei por essa pessoa o que eu não pude fazer pelo Suigetsu...

Eu a amarei mais do que amo a mim mesmo.

* * *

_**Usagi Chocolate and Pepper: **Já é quase nosso aniversário, coelha! \o/  
Eu me lembrei da Tenshi na hora de escrever, Usa-sama 8D  
Beijocas!_

_**Fafi Raposinha: **xD  
Que bom que gostou, apesar de eu ter detestado! 8D  
Beijos!_

_**Pop-chan: **Pediu! Não pediu? o.o -vai olhar-  
Pediu sim! o/  
Foi o último casal que você pediu!  
Kissus! Que bom que gostou! o/_

_**tina granger: **Pata?! xD  
Bom, arigatou por repetir os casais! Eu farei ao menos um deles!  
Beijos!_

_**DeAtH aNgEl: **SasuHina! Eu adoro esse casal!  
Anotado n-nv  
Beijos!_

_**Schne Hissi: **Eu sempre acabo com vomtade de comer chocolate escrevendo essas oneshots xD  
Beijos, Hissi-chan 8D_


	16. 16ª: Eu me apaixonei pelo

(como eu tenho postado tarde)

Eu gamei nessa oneshot o¬o

Nossa! Amei muito mesmo!

É HiHina /o/

Aliás... FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO DE AMIZADE, USA-NEE-CHAN \n-n/

Te amo o/

_Nota: _Naruto não me pertence**

* * *

**

Trinta Histórias de Páscoa 

**_Décima Sexta: Eu me apaixonei pelo... Coelhinho da Páscoa?! _**

Hinata estava apaixonada. Mas não era por qualquer um... Hinata estava apaixonada pelo coelhinho da páscoa.

Era um belo homem alto que estava o tempo todo vestido de coelhinho oferecendo amostras de bombons na loja de chocolate da esquina do colégio dela.

Todas as manhãs Neji a acompanhava e ele costumava parar na loja ao lado da loja de chocolates. Sempre nestas horas Hinata aproveitava para conversar com o belo rapaz.

Dentro de um mês ela já sabia que ele se chamava "Hidan" e morava com um companheiro de quarto chamado "Kakuzu"

Sabia que ele descoloria o cabelo, e achava graça. Descobrira que seus peculiares olhos avermelhados eram naturais e ficou feliz, pois seus peculiares olhos perolados também eram naturais.

Percebeu que ele podia responder o preço de qualquer item do cardápio, mesmo quando isso não passasse de uma desculpa barata para falar com ele.

Percebeu que ele reparou isso...

E percebeu que ele não ligava.

Descobriu que ele achava aquele emprego humilhante... Também! Quem não acharia?

Conheceu alguns de seus amigos, certa vez. Adorou cada um deles, eram... Interessantes!

No dia seguinte, decidiu apresentar alguns dos dela. Ele pareceu gostar de todos, exeto de Naruto... Curioso, não?

Já sabia que ele detestava chocolate, gostava de filmes violentos e de pipoca. Ah! Já sabia também que ele não gostava muito de seu companheiro de quarto.

Não era muita coisa, mas ela estava feliz e apaixonada. De fato, apaixonada pelo coelhinho da páscoa.

Ela se prometeu jamais contar para Neji! De certo modo isso era estranho... Se apaixonar pelo coelhinho da páscoa?

De fato... Bizarro...

**_oOoOo _**

Hidan estava apaixonado. E não por uma garota de sua idade, era por uma linda e jovem colegial.

Era magra com belas curvas semi-ocultas pelo largo uniforme do colégio. Muito charmosa! Parecia um anjo.

Todas as manhãs ela se aproximava com um garoto, ele entrava numa loja qualquer e ela sempre se aproximava para conversar.

Após um mês já sabia que ela se chamava "Hinata" e que seu primo, "Neji", gostava de acompanha-la até a escola.

Elogiou os cabelos negros e olhos perolados, recebeu elogios em troca. Percebeu que os olhos claríssimos eram naturais... Estranho!

Reparou que ela sempre puxava assunto perguntando o preço de algum item do cardápio de chocolates. Portanto, fez questão de decora-lo.

Reparou que ela viu que ele percebeu.

Ela reparou que ele não ligava e assim tudo continuou igual.

Descobriu que ela achava seu emprego muito nobre... Garotas são mesmo todas iguais! Aquilo era realmente humilhante!

Ela conheceu acidentalmente seus amigos. Ela pareceu gostar deles, embora tenha se assustado a principio.

No dia seguinte, conheceu os amigos dela. Eram fofos! Exeto pelo loiro hiperativo...

Sabia que ela adorava chocolate e filmes românticos. Além de fazer o possível para tirar notas perfeitas e assumir a empresa da família Hyuuga.

Podia ser bem pouco, mas cada informação era especial apenas por se referir a ela!

Ele estava apaixonado, sem duvida alguma. Apaixonado pela colegial que gostava de conversar com o coelho da páscoa.

Contou para todos os seus amigos este fato e eles riram.

Definitivamente... Amor...

* * *

_**Fafi Raposinha: **Que bom que gostou o/  
SuiHaku é mesmo muito fofo! Eu queria ter feito uma fanfic melhor xD  
Kissus!_

_**Pop-chan: **Eu também tava reparando que elas diminuiram xD  
Ok..Ok... Eu ainda não sei o que responder, não importa o tamanh ç-ç  
Beijocas!_

_**Hanna Yin-Yang: **Nha! Que bom que gostou! 8D/  
Eu acho que Suigetsu só ficou meio "õ-o" xD  
Eu nem pensei realmente no assunto... x-x"  
Beijos!_

_**Schne Hissi: **Eu sempre fico com vontade de comer chocolate... Estranho, né? xD  
Menos nesse... nem teve muito chocolate 83  
Kisses!_

_**Usagi Chocolate and Pepper: **Parabéns para nós! Nessa data querida! Muitas felicidades! Muitos anos de... Amizade?! õ-o  
Eu quero ver os yaois! ç-ç  
Bom, viva nós! Espero que tenha gostado do HiHina 8D/  
Beijos e queijos!_


	17. 17ª: Sorte

Dobradinha da Hinata xD

Eu estou passando por uma crise grave de inspiração então esse oneshot ficou uma meleca total xP

Mesmo assim, espero que gostem 83/

É SasuHina, a pedido de DeAtH aNgEl

_Nota: _Naruto não me pertence

Trinta Histórias de Páscoa

**_Décima Sétima: Sorte _**

Sasuke tinha sorte, era isso o que todos diziam. Tinha todas as garotas que quisesse aos seus pés, mas ele não as queria. Ele queria apenas uma: Hinata.

Escolha peculiar... Com tantas garotas mais belas, querer uma menininha daquele tipo?!

Mas ele não pensava assim. Para o Uchiha, não poderia existir garota mais bela que a jovem Hyuuga. Seu jeito tímido o conquistou.

Sorte... Na verdade, ele realmente tinha muita sorte. Sorte de tê-la encontrado aquela manhã de páscoa. Ela chorava, tentando esconder a face num tronco.

- Hinata!

- Humn?! - Hinata levantou, a cabeça, limpando as lágrimas - S-Sasuke-kun...

- O que aconteceu?

- N-Naruto-kun... Ele...

- Shh... - Sasuke colocou delicadamente o dedo indicador nos lábios da garota e sorriu. - Não importa o que ele fez, mas ele jogou fora a melhor garota do mundo, e isso é imperdoável.

- Sasuke-kun... - Ela corou, abaixando a cabeça.

- Esqueça o Naruto... Ele é mesmo um idiota!

A menina mirou-o, com certa curiosidade. O que ele ganharia encorajando-a daquela maneira?

- Sasuke-kun... Por que...?

- Porque... Eu... Eu te amo, Hinata!

Os olhos perolados se arregalaram e ela se afastou em passos largos. Segundos depois, baixou a cabeça, deixando outra lágrima rolar.

- Me ama?! Por que?

- Hinata?

- Por que você me ama?

Não houve resposta. Sasuke se limitou a encara-la, levemente confuso.

- Eu sabia... - Ela balbuciou, pronta para fugir correndo - Como sempre...

O Uchiha agarrou-a pelo pulso, puxando-a para junto de si. Destruiu o espaço entre seus lábios com um gracioso beijo, a resposta mais obvia para a pergunta da jovem.

- Sasuke-kun... - Ela estava ainda mais corada, ainda assim, conseguiu reunir coragem para estender um pacotinho a ele - Feliz Páscoa! Eu tinha preparado pro Naruto-kun... Mas... Ele...

- Arigatou, Hina-chan...

O rapaz abriu o pacotinho lentamente... Eram bombons caseiros. Com um sorriso, provou um deles.

- Delicioso!

Hinata tinha sorte. Isso era um fato. Sorte por um rapaz como Sasuke se apaixonar por ela e sorte por acabar se apaixonando também.

* * *

_**Pop-chan: **Nunca vou conseguir te responder ç-ç  
Nem sei porque ainda tento xP  
O Hidan de coelhinho não ia ficar... Awn? s2  
Beijocas! o/_

_**DeAtH aNgEl: **Que bom que gostou o/  
Aqui, espero que goste deste também (embora eu tenha detestado ç-ç)  
Kissus!_

_**Miiih-chan: **Obrigada pelo parabéns! (Usa-Usa deve agradecer também x3)  
Que bom que gostou do HiHina! o/  
Kisses!_

_**Suh-chan s2: **Que bom que gostou!  
Beijocas!_

_**Schne Hissi: **Chocolate rula! 8D/  
Que bom que gostou!  
Espero que tenha gostado deste também!  
Kissus!_

_**Jackie: **KibaShino?! Okaaaaaaaay! n-n/  
Que bom que gostou das oneshots!  
Beijos!_


	18. 18ª: Feliz Páscoa, Hinata Eu te amo

Hoje não poso responder reviews, respondo amanhã! Beijos!

* * *

**Trinta Histórias de Páscoa**

**_Décima Oitava: Feliz Páscoa, Hinata. Eu te amo. _**

Eu a matei.

Não vou mentir. Meu coração dói, mas isso era necessário. Eu estava apaixonado pela garota errada!

Ela era filha dos Hyuuga... Uma família rica e renomada. E eu sequer sei meu sobrenome... Eu era uma pessoa sem futuro, ela era o futuro. Agora, já não passamos de cinzas.

Eu morri assim que os olhos perolados de Hinata se fecharam. Agora o que resta é isso... A coisa que eu mais queria preservar... Meu corpo.

O corpo vive, a mente vive... A alma e o coração morreram com ela.

- Hinata... - Cada silaba deste nome parece significar mais agora.

Por um segundo breve, tive a sensação que ela ia responder. Que ela ia abrir os olhos e dizer "Brincadeirinha, seu bobo!".

Ridículo. Eu sou ridículo.

Atiro mais algumas vezes por motivo nenhum. Gosto de ver o impacto das balas no corpo desta menina.

- Pelo amor de deus, Deidara! Ela já está morta!

- Konan...

Senti um sorriso surgir em meu rosto. Por que estou sorrindo?

- Você a amava. Por que fez isso?

- Esse é... Meu jeito de amar.

Não quero encara-la. Konan, por certo, tem várias coisas para me dizer... Coisas que eu não quero ouvir.

- Antes de morrer ela queria lhe dar algo, seu idiota.

- Algo?

Ela passou por mim, agarrando a bolsa nas mãos da garotinha morta.

E tirou dali... Um...

- Ovo de Páscoa, Deidara.

Quero rir... Quero chorar... Quero pegar esta arma e acabar com o que restou de mim...

- Ela fez isso... Para mim?

- Isso e uma carta. Mas eu joguei a carta fora, se arrependeria de tê-la matado.

As lágrimas começaram a cair por meu rosto. Acho que eu já não tenho muito a dizer.

Miro-a.

Ela é linda! Mesmo morta, ela é linda.

Toco sua face fria e aproximo nossas faces.

Um beijo. O mais maravilhoso de minha vida

E uma frase... A única que se pode dizer.

- Feliz Páscoa, Hinata. Eu te amo.


	19. 19ª

Eu preciso pedir desculpas por sexta.. Eu estava realmente com pressa!

E ontem eu fui atacada por uma extrema falta de criatividade x3

Bom, hoje temos SasoSaku, a pedido de Chibi Haru-chan17

E ontem, a DeiHina foi a pedido de Meriyasu 8D

Espero que tenha gostado o/

_Nota: _Naruto não me pertence

* * *

**Trinta Histórias de Páscoa**

**_Décima Nona _**

O colégio particular era bem grande. Talvez grande o bastante para que ele não a encontrasse. E ela não queria ser encontrada, ou queria?

Mulheres... Sempre um mistério!

Aqueles olhos esverdeados pareciam indecifráveis, talvez por isso ele não tinha compreendido os sentimentos dela até o presente momento. Se ele tivesse entendido... Ele jamais...

- Sakura-san! - Ele chamou, passando por um canto escuro das quadras sem vê-la ali, escondida - Sakura-san!

- A-Akasuna-senpai... - Ela balbuciou, enxugando uma lágrima que insistia em descer - P-Por que está me procurando?

Levantou-se, confiante de que ele já não estava ali. Se enganou.

- Sakura-san!

Dentre mais lágrimas que insistiam em brotar, a garota sorriu. Gostava de perceber o quanto ele a procurou. Gostava de sentir que ele, de certo modo, gostava dela.

- O que você quer, Akasuna-senpai? Já não riu de mim pelas costas o suficiente?

- Eu não sabia...

- Mas eu falei! - Ela gritou, engolindo algumas lágrimas - Não diretamente... mas eu falei... do meu... jeitinho...

- Sakura-san...

- Ingrato!

Tinha vontade de fugir, mas ao encarar os orbes do ruivo sentiu as pernas tremerem e tombou de joelhos. 

- Você... Ainda é capaz de me amar, Sakura-san?

- O que!

- Ainda é capaz de me amar?

- Eu... eu...

Silêncio. O mais terrível silêncio o possível. O único som que podia ser escutado era o de pessoas passando pelo local. 

- Então...?

- Eu... eu sou uma idiota... - A Haruno sorriu - Porque eu vou sempre te amar, Akasuna-senpai.

- Eu sabia. - Ele sorriu e se aproximou - Eu também vou sempre te amar, Sakura-san.

- Então... Por que a beijou?

- Eu não a beijei, ela me beijou. Eu juro, Sakura-san, que eu nunca faria isso com você.

- Verdade, Akasuna-senpai?

- Me chame de Sasori.

- Nee... Sasori-senpai... - A garota corou levemente - Você não me respondeu! O que quer aqui?

- Você.

Se beijaram levemente. Não durou mais que segundos tal gesto, contudo Sakura sentia-se incrivelmente leve.

- Aka... Hum... Sasori-senpai... - Os olhos verdes se encheram de carinho - Acho que recebeu meu presentinho... Feliz Páscoa.

- Sakura-san... Ainda é sexta-feira!

- Quem liga?

Outro beijo profundo e apaixonado se formou. De uma forma ou outra as coisas costumam sempre entrar nos eixos.

* * *

_**Pop-chan: **Que bom que gostou o/  
Eu nem achei tão triste xP  
Bom, kissus! Ja ne!_

_**Chibi Haru-chan17: **Aí está sua SasoSaku o/  
Espero que tenha gostado x3  
Beijocas!_

_**Schne Hissi: **Eu vi uma vez, mas nem me lembro quem escreveu õ-o  
Anyway, era muito boa 8D  
Eu gosto desses casais anormais o/  
Kisses!_

_**Meriyasu: **Que bom que gostou 8D/  
Deu um trabalhão o.o (escrevi em vinte minutos)  
Kissus! Ja ne!_

_**Usagi Chocolate and Pepper:**�Eu te respondi na hora que você mandou a review e-e"  
Mas... Que bom que gostou! Kissus!_

_**Hanna Yin-Yang: **É dificil entrar na mente de um psicopata? o.o  
Eu não sei porque eu acho que nunca tentei direito xP  
Anteontem (o.o) eu estava me sentindo meio que nem o Deidara, com a diferença que eu estava�assim por não amar ninguém xP  
Beijos o/_


	20. 20ª: Lírio

Nossa... Essa oneshot quebrou o recorde ¬¬

Tá tão pequena que eu escrevi em dez minutos -.-"

Mas até que não tá ruim, só... Pequena!

Ah, é KakaHina a pedido de Srta Abracadabra 8D

Minna! Essa semana eu tiro nosso atraso! ò-o/

(Não tirei hoje porque tava esperando lançar o OAD de Tsubasa e dormi -.-")

(Aliás, eu ainda estou esperando legendarem o OAD porque eu não falo japonês e não lembro dessa parte do mangá ¬¬)

_Nota: _Naruto não me pertence

* * *

**Trinta Histórias de Páscoa**

**_Vigésima: Lírio _**

É engraçado estar apaixonado. Kakashi sabia muito bem, afinal de contas, estava apaixonado. Por quem? Por uma de suas alunas, Hyuuga Hinata.

Ela podia não ser a melhor aluna ou a mais bonita, contudo era a mais especial... A gentil e bela Hinata.

A páscoa se aproximava e, nos últimos dias, o professor começou a perceber aflição nos olhos da aluna. Não havia motivos para ela se afligir, ou havia?

Constantemente podia vê-la carregando um saquinho colorido cheio de alguns chocolates. Com certeza entregá-los-ia a alguém. A ele? Tolice... Seria esperança demais pensar assim.

Quinta-feira, o último dia de aula antes da esperada data. 

- Acho que ela... - O sensei comentou a si mesmo - Desistiu de entregar aqueles chocolates para alguém.

Foi saindo da escola em passos lentos. Por que haveria pressa em chegar em casa?

- Kakashi-sensei...

A voz delicada daquela que amava o fez parar e se virar para a porta do colégio.

- Hyuuga-san! 

- Kakashi-sensei... Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa...

- Pode perguntar, Hyuuga-san.

- Err... - Ela corou levemente - Homens gostam de chocolates?

- Como! - Kakashi riu um pouco - É claro que sim, Hyuuga-san.

- Mesmo?

-É claro.

- É bom entregar chocolates na páscoa quando não se entregou no dia dos namorados?

- Sim, Hyuuga-san. É sempre bom ganhar presentes, não acha?

- Nee... Sensei... - Ela sorriu docemente - Arigatou!

E ela correu. O delicado lírio correu, carregando aqueles bombons nas mãos.

Kakashi percebera: Claramente, não eram pra ele. Eram para outra pessoa. Não se ressentia, apenas sentia que essa pessoa era a mais sortuda do mundo, mesmo que não soubesse.

Seu coração batia alegremente, pois ele fizera bem ao seu pequeno lírio. Ele não fez nada além do correto e, tinha certeza, Hinata acabaria por se tornar uma garota muito feliz.

* * *

_**Pop-chan: **Não vou mentir, tá quatro oneshots atrasada...  
Mas eu vou tirar o atraso! ò-o/  
Eu ia começar a tirar o atraso hoje, mas eu dormi às 15 e só acordei às 18:30 n-n""  
Kissus! Ja ne!_

_**Schne Hissi: **Que bom que gostou, Hissi-chan! n-n/  
Fico realmente muito feliz!  
Beijos!_

_**-KaoriH: **Nha! Eu também não gosto de SasoSaku, só fui pelos pedidos xD  
Eu gostei das suas sugestões o/  
Faço logo pra amanhã 83  
Kissus!_

_**Usagi Chocolate and Pepper: **"ela"! eu não sei quem é! -.-"  
Eu não coloquei informações extras pra não ter trabalho de pensar em quem era xP  
Numa hora eu pensei em botar que era o Deidara, mas acho que a Sakura não ia querer ficar com um gay n-n""  
Kisses!_

_**DeAtH aNgEl: **Tudo bem estar com pressa, obrigada pela review n-n/  
Que bom que gostou, fica realmente feliz!  
Kisses!_

_**Kyu Shirohana: **Eu não gosto da Sakura 80 por centodo tempo /o/  
20 por cento do tempo eu esqueço que ela existe 8D  
Que bom que gostou da oneshot o/  
Kissus!_  



	21. 21ª: Você

E hoje começamos a matar o atraso ò-o/

Teremos duas oneshots, essa LeeTen e a próxima é KankSai, ambas a pedido de - KaoriH

Bom, eu vou tomar um banho e posto a outra oneshot em meia-hora n-n/

(PS: vou responder as reviews no começo da próxima oneshot)

_Nota: _Naruto não me pertence

* * *

**Trinta Histórias de Páscoa**

**_Vigésima Primeira: Você _**

Eu queria conseguir descrever a páscoa, mas a única coisa que me veio a cabeça foi você. 

Você tem sido a minha vida a pouco tempo. Ainda assim, você tem sido minha vida.

_A páscoa é um feriado doce,_ assim como você.

_A páscoa me faz feliz,_ assim como você.

_Eu espero a páscoa com ansiedade,_ assim como os momentos em que eu posso te ver 

_Eu amo a páscoa, _mas eu te amo mais. 

_A páscoa tem um sabor ótimo, _mas eu sei que o seu é melhor 

_Às vezes acho que estou apaixonada pela páscoa, _mas eu já estou apaixonada por você. 

_Na páscoa todos sorriem, _inclusive você. 

_Algumas pessoas não enxergam a beleza da páscoa, _assim como não enxergam a sua. 

_Eu não trocaria a páscoa por nada, _apenas por você. 

_Nada consegue ser tão belo quanto a páscoa, _mas a páscoa não consegue ser mais bela que você. 

_Páscoa sem você não vale nada, _você sem páscoa vale tudo. 

_Páscoa dura apenas um dia, _você durará a eternidade em minhas lembranças. 

_Algumas páscoas são tristes, _meus momentos ao seu lado são sempre felizes. 

_Páscoa tem sabor de chocolate, _seu sabor ainda é um mistério para mim. 

_Sem a páscoa eu seria a mesma, _sem você eu não seria ninguém. 

_A páscoa é uma desculpa para te ver, _você é uma desculpa para existir. 

_A cor da páscoa é "chocolate", _sua cor é verde. 

_Todos sabem comemorar a páscoa, _apenas eu sei comemorar "você" 

_Muitos podem apreciar a páscoa, _poucos podem te apreciar. 

_A páscoa é constante, _você não. 

_Eu quero a páscoa, _e te quero também. 

_A páscoa é boa, _você é melhor. 

Só quero um dia ter coragem de te contar isso. 

Não precisa ser logo, mas um dia...

Mesmo que eu não te ame mais neste dia.

Eu quero poder te dizer "Eu já te amei mais que tudo..."

"... mais que a páscoa"

Quero contar tudo isso...

a você.


	22. 22ª: Hã! Como é que é!

_**Usagi Chocolate and Pepper: **O professor ficou com a aluna na viagem escolar! õ-o  
Isso dava até fanfic xD  
Por falar em fanfic, nossa! Eu tive umas idéias ótimas hoje! Eu bolei uma fanfic muito fofa chamada "As Crônicas das Borboletas Azuis"8D  
Kissus! Ja ne!_

_**Hanna Yin-Yang: **Sim, os chocolates eram pro Naruto n-n"  
Eu até gosto de KakaHina, mas acho que não consigo visualiza-los juntos o-o  
Bom, kisses!_

_**Suh-chan s2: **Muito obrigada! 8D  
Espero que tenha gostado dessa(s) também o/  
Beijos!_

_**Pop-chan: **Os que eu sabia eu já disse, já os outros... Eu ainda não descobri o.o"  
Bah, na hora de escrever eu descubro \o/  
Beijocas!_

_**Srta Abracadabra: \**n-n/ hyuuu  
Que bom que gostou 8D  
Beijos!_

* * *

**Trinta Histórias de Páscoa**

_**Vigésima Segunda: Hã! Como é que é! **_

- Bom dia, Sai -.-

- Ohayo, Kankurou! n.n/

- Você parece mais feliz que o normal õ-o

- E estou! n.n

- Estudou pro teste de matemática ou coisa assim? õ.o

- Eu não! n.n

- Ganhou muitos ovos de páscoa ontem? õ-ô

- Não ganhei nenhum! n.n

- Então por que raios está tão feliz? ¬-¬

- Por um motivo n-nv

- Tá apaixonado, é?

- Acertou! o/

- Por quem? Pela Sakura? 

- Cruzes n.n

- Hinata? Tenten? Ino?

- Nope n.n

- Temari! õ-o

- Hummm... Não! n.n

- ...

- n.n

- Dá uma dica! ò.o

- Ok... Vejamos...

- ...

- É um garoto! n.n

**- **Hã! Oo

- É um garoto! n.n

- S-Sai... Você é gay! O.O

- Eu sou bissexual \n.n/

- ...

- Kankurou? o.o

- M-Meu melhor amigo é gay... o-o

- Ah... Bem... n.n"

- ...

- n.n"

- Por quem você se apaixonou, Sai? -.-

- Adivinha! n.n

- Sasuke? o.o

- Não! Por você! n.n

- ...

- Eu me apaixonei por você! o.o

- HÃ! COMO É QUE É! O-O

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Sai... o.o

- Sim? S2

- Você me beijou...

- Eu sei. n.n

- POR QUE? Oo

- Você não tava me entendo, então eu mostrei! n.n

- Não faça isso sem avisar, certo? ¬-¬

- Feliz Páscoa, Kankurou! n.n

- Aliás... Nunca mais faça isso!

- Agora eu estou ainda mais feliz \n.n/

- Você nem está me ouvindo... 

- Já dei o seu presente, então não se esqueça de retribuir! n.n

- Sai... ¬¬

- Quero um ovo bem grande e trufado! n.n

- Hã! Como é que é! ò-o"


	23. 23ª: Bolachinhas Recheadas

Eu e o fanfiction não estamos nos dando bem nos últimos dias ¬¬

Bom, graças a minha preguiça sem tamanho estamos mais atrasados que antes \o/

Mas, não se preocupem! Vai dar tempo!

Eu vou terminar essas oneshots até a páscoa nem que eu morra tentando ò-o/

Bom, hoje temos NaruSaku a pedido de DeAtH aNgEl e ShikaTema a pedido de Pop-chan e Jun-Chan 8D

_Nota: _Naruto não me pertence

* * *

**Trinta Histórias de Páscoa**

_**Vigésima Terceira: Bolachinhas Recheadas **_

- Nossa, Sakura! Pra que esse ovo de chocolate enoooorme?

- É pro Naruto, Ino! n.n

- Humm... Presentinho pro Naruto... 

- Porca! ¬¬

- ¬¬

- Ele é meu melhor amigo! n-n

- sei... sei...

- E sei que ele vai me dar o melhor chocolate do mundo essa páscoa \o/

- Como você sabe? õ.o

- Ele me disse semana passada n.n

**_oOoOo _**

- SASUKEEEEEEEEE \O-O/

- O que você quer, Naruto? ¬¬

- Eu comi o ovo que eu ia dar pra Sakura! O que eu faço agora? ç-ç

- Compra outro. u.u

- Não tenho mais dinheiro i-i

- ... Idiota...

**_oOoOo _**

_DING DONG _

- Hã? Ah já estou indo, dattebayo!

- Feliz Páscoa! \n-n/

- S-Sakura o-o

- Pra você, Naruto! n.n/

- A-Arigatou o-o

- O que foi, Naruto? o.o

- É q-que o s-seu ovo é m-muito... l-legal.. o-o

- Aposto que o seu é melhor! n.n

- Hã... Sakura... Quanto a isso... ç-ç

- Não tem ovo nenhum, tem? ù-u

- tinha...

- E cadê?

- eu comi o-o

- ...

- M-Mas... Calma! Pra você!

- Bolachinhas recheadas de morango! õ-o

- É! n-n"

- ...

- Elas me lembram você... Rosinhas e doces.

- Awn... Que bonitinho, Naruto! n.ns2

- E aí? Mereço um beijinho depois disso? n.n

-...

- Sakura?

- ...

- Não vai me bater? Oo

- É que... Você... Merece... n/n


	24. 24ª: As garotas são tão Problemáticas

_**Schne Hissi: **Tudo bem, obrigada por ter comentado nessa oneshot, Hissi-chan n-n/  
Beijinhos o/_

_**Usagi Chocolate and Pepper: **Meu Sai é perfeito xD  
Viu? Eu te liguei! Bibi is a good girl!  
Beijocas o/_

_**Pop-chan: **Pop... Eu escrevo sobre qualquer casal, só não me pede ItaTobi i-i  
Eu não sei escrever ItaTobi i-i  
Kissus!_

_**DeAtH aNgEl: **Eu fiz sua SakuNaru o/  
Espero que tenha gostado 8D  
Beijos o/_

_**Srta Abracadabra: **Nossa o-o"  
Que bom que gostou xD  
Kisses!_

_**-KaoriH: **Vão precisamente até o domingo de páscoa 8D  
Que bom que gostou,  
Beijocas!_

_**Suh-chan s2: **Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado  
Beijos!_

_**Ju-Chan: **Taí! Espero que tenha gostado!  
Kissus!_

_**Hanna Yin-Yang: **Eu sempre gostei mais de LeeTen xD  
Que bom que gostou,  
Kissus!_

(respondi as reviews rapidinho antes que minha mãe me expulse ç-ç)

* * *

**Trinta Histórias de Páscoa**

_**Vigésima Quarta: As garotas são tão... Problemáticas! **_

_As garotas são problemáticas... Todas elas!_

_Mas... Principalmente... __Ela._

- Shiiiika! Você não está me ouvindo! ò.o

- Eu estou sim, Temari. u-u

_Viu o que eu disse?_

_Se as garotas normais são problemáticas quase sempre, essa aí já nasceu problemática._

_Mas... Ainda assim..._

_Por que eu me apaixonei por ela?_

- Nee... Temari...

- Diga. 

_E por que, sempre quando eu vou contar isso para ela, minha voz não sai?_

- N-Nada não.

_Eu quero olhar ela nos olhos e dizer "eu te amo"_

_Por que é tão difícil!_

_Já tentei inúmeras vezes, mas nunca dá certo._

_Eu queria tanto conseguir falar ao menos uma vez..._

- Shika... Você tá esquisito hoje...

- Não estou não.

- Está sim!

_Viu? Problemática..._

- Estou normal, Temari.

- Me conta qual é o problema! ò.o

_Às vezes ela me dá medo de verdade o.o_

- Certo... É que...

_Ai meu Deus..._

- Espera, Shika! Tenho algo que vai te animar!

- Hã! õ-o

- Pega de uma vez antes que eu perca a coragem de entregar ò-ó/

_Um ovo de páscoa... Não seria nada demais se não fosse em formato de __coração!__ E tem um cartão escrito..._

- "Eu te amo"! oo

- Isso. u/u

- ...

- RESPONDE ALGUMA COISA! Ò/Ó

- Temari... eu... Também te amo! \n-n/

- Sério? O.o

- É claro! \¬¬/

- ...

_Ela está me beijando! Nunca me senti tão... Idiota na minha vida._

- F-Feliz Páscoa o-o

- Feliz Páscoa, Shika n/n


	25. 25ª: E se eu dissesse que te amo?

Bom dia!

Bom, hoje temos ItaDei, GaaHine e ItaSai, a pedido de Borboleta escarlate, Schne Hissi e Pop-chan

_Nota: _Naruto não me pertence**

* * *

**

Trinta Histórias de Páscoa 

**_Vigésima Quinta: E se eu dissesse que te amo? _**

O Itachi nunca sorri. 

Exagero meu, não é?

Tudo bem... Ele quase nunca sorri.

Ao menos, para mim.

- Ei! Itachi!

Não que eu ligue, sabe... Só acho que seria legal se ele sorrisse às vezes.

- O que você quer, babaca?

Nem precisava ser sempre, só às vezes... 

Também seria bom se ele fosse um pouco mais gentil comigo.

- Você nunca sorri! 

- Por que eu sorriria pra você, Deidara?

- Só achei que seria bom se você sorrisse!

- Me dê um bom motivo...

- Hoje é páscoa e tá todo mundo feliz! \n-n/

Cara chato ù.u

- Você sorri se eu te der um chocolate?

- Odeio chocolate.

Ò.Ó

Qual é o problema dele?

- O QUE EU PRECISO DIZER PRA VOCÊ SORRIR? Ò.Ó

- ò.Ó

- Barulhento ¬¬

- Por que você nunca reage do jeito que eu espero? 

- Eu sou assim mesmo...

- E se eu dissesse que te amo? O que você faria?

- Ora... eu faria... Isso...

O.O

I-Itachi... Ele... Está... 

- Prontinho n.n

- ITACHI!


	26. 26ª: Chocolate Kiss

**Trinta Histórias de Páscoa **

_**Vigésima Sexta: Chocolate Kiss **_

Hinata sempre foi muito bonita e inteligente. 

Ainda que sua família não soubesse atribuir valor a ela, sempre haveria alguém que atribuiria: Sabaku no Gaara.

Ela podia não ser a pessoa mais próxima a ela, mas era a única pessoa capaz de compreende-la.

Ele sempre fora o único a entender o que aqueles olhos perolados diziam: Socorro.

Cada gesto... Cada sinal... Cada palavra... Cada sorriso... Tudo aquilo transmitia uma única mensagem... "Socorro!".

Ciente disso, o Sabaku procurou se aproximar da jovem para salva-la do que quer que fosse seu tormento.

A principio parecia impossível, mas ele conseguiu. 

Conseguiu do meio mais estranho e inimaginável... Conseguiu ao ser ajudado por ela.

Hinata começou a lhe dedicar carinho e atenção, coisas que ele sempre foi incapaz de retribuir. Ao faze-lo a Hyuuga começou a se libertar, do jeito que tinha de ser.

Um foi se afeiçoando ao outro. 

Repentinamente estavam totalmente conectados por ações e sentimentos.

Se uniram acidentalmente por uma cadeia de acontecimentos que resultou ali.

Ali... Naquele dia chuvoso... Plena Páscoa... Juntos... Unidos em um beijo com sabor de chocolate.

A vida...

As dores...

Os pesares...

As paixões...

Os conflitos...

Os laços...

Tudo unido por um simples beijo de chocolate.


	27. 27ª: Seu sangue

_**DeAtH aNgEl: **Ei! Obrigada! n-n/  
Eu gosto de muitos casais... Dificil escolher um só... o-o"  
Pode fazer do que você achar melhor n-n"  
Beijos!_

_**Plii-chan: **Que bom que gostou!  
Kissus!_

_**Ju-Chan!!: **Que bom que gostou!  
Fico muito feliz mesmo!  
Kisses!_

_**Borboleta escarlate: **Alérgica?  
Que pena ó-o  
Espero que tenha gostado!  
Beijos \o/_

_**- KaoriH: **Nossa! Adorei esse final! xD  
Mil vezes melhor que o meu xD  
Kissus!_

_**Sinstanter: **Nossa... Se já tão saindo esse lixo agora, imagina só até o fim do ano! xD  
Obrigada! Beijos! n-n_

**

* * *

**

**Trinta Histórias de Páscoa**

_**Vigésima Sétima: Seu sangue**_

_Eu te amei. Você não me amou._

_Sempre que me lembro de você me vem aquele gosto..._

_O gosto do seu sangue._

A chuva tombava levemente, escorrendo pelo telhado das diversas casas da região. Duas sombras podiam ser vistas de qualquer janela.

Uma delas parou, a outra imitou tal ato.

Adentraram uma casa qualquer.

_Eu poderia me culpar, mas a culpa foi sua, não foi?_

_Ah, Sai... A culpa foi toda sua._

- Entre, senpai! - Um jovem garoto moreno e pálido abriu a porta da própria casa rapidamente, molhando o chão.

- Obrigado, Sai. - O outro, claramente mais velho, respondeu - Quem diria que iria chover hoje...

- Uhum... E o que faremos agora, Itachi-senpai?

- Eu posso esperar a chuva passar?

- É claro. 

_Aquela noite... Se você tivesse se entregado..._

Itachi se aproximou do outro com uma velocidade digna do mais ágil felino e tomou-lhe os lábios com um apetite voraz.

- I-Itachi-senpai...! - Sai se livrou do beijo com violência - O que foi isso?

- Só um jeito... - O mais velho se aproximou uma vez mais - ... de passar o tempo.

_Só aquela noite, não passaria daquilo._

_Mas você não se entregou._

- Pare com isso! Itachi-senpai!

_Eu tive que te tomar a força._

_Era Páscoa, não era?_

_Eu encontrei alguns ovos de chocolate depois de tudo._

O tempo passara devagar. O sangue do mais jovem estava espalhado pelo chão.

Itachi riu, quebrando um pequeno pedaço de um ovo de chocolate. Molhou-o no sangue e comeu. Repetiu este ato algumas vezes, sempre entre risinhos vitoriosos.

_Naquela Páscoa eu provei a coisa mais saborosa que poderia ter provado: Chocolate misturado com o sabor do seu sangue._


	28. 28ª: Chuva e Chocolate

Wow! A configuração do fanfiction tah muito fofa s2 n-n

Eu levei um susto, mas... xD

ah, feliz Páscoa, minna!

Temos um LeeHina agora a pedido de Tina Granger e eu logo volto com mais duas oneshots \o/

_Nota: _Naruto não me pertence

* * *

**_Vigésima Oitava: Chuva e Chocolate_**

Chuva...

Gentil chuva que a acompanhava depois de tudo.

As roupas gotejavam, assim como seus olhos. Tudo estava repleto de chuva, lágrimas e... chocolate.

Ah, sim... A melancolia aquela noite tinha um sabor especial de chocolate.

Tudo acontecera tão depressa! A decisão... A declaração... O fora... A idéia infeliz de espionar... O beijo que ele deu em outra... Até aquele momento, quando ela se sentia perdida.

Deixou-se cair no asfalto rude. Mirou aquele saquinho mais uma vez, o cartão amarrado a ele se desmanchava graças a água. Jogou-o para longe, contendo um soluço.

Chuva... Lágrimas... Tristeza... Chocolate... Decepção... Um misto de coisas que dançava por sua cabeça.

- Naruto... kun...

Era realmente muita coragem ser capaz de pronunciar aquele nome novamente. Sentia-se trêmula e molhada.

Repentinamente a chuva lhe abandonou. Assustada, levantou a cabeça.

- Hinata... Tudo bem? - Foi o que ouviu.

Virou-se, avistando um rapaz trajando verde e com um sorriso anormal no rosto.

- L-Lee-san... Estou bem.

- Que bom. - Ele estendeu-lhe um braço, já que o outro segurava o guarda-chuva - Acho que não preciso me preocupar!

Ele sorriu. Ela corou, correndo para apanhar o saquinho que jogara longe.

- O que é isso aí, Hinata?

- Só um ovinho de páscoa... Está ruim e quebrado, mas fui eu que fiz.

Ela abriu o saquinho colorido e estendeu para o rapaz.

- Hã?

- Se puder aceitar isso, Lee-san, como agradecimento...

Ele pegou um pedaço do doce e sorriu novamente.

- Que delicia! - Ele reparou no pedacinho de papel que se desmanchava preso ao saquinho - O que é isso? um cartão?

- É que... Eu me declarei para... um garoto... mas ele...

- Te dispensou, não foi? - Lee se aproximou da jovem que chorava novamente - Ele foi muito imbecil de te dispensar!

- Lee-san...

- Esqueça isso, Hinata!

A partir daquele instante já não existia melancolia ou lágrimas. Apenas a chuva e chocolate continuavam a existir.

Trinta Histórias de Páscoa


	29. 29ª: gomen, Sakura chan

Well, minna...

Aqui temos a penultima oneshot, ItaSaku (-vomita-) a pedido da Usagi Chocolate and Pepper n-n""

Essa oneshot e a próxima estão interligadas, ok?

_Nota_: Naruto não me pertence

**

* * *

**

**Trinta Histórias de Páscoa**

**Vigésima Nona: Gomen, Sakura-chan**

- Gomen, Sakura-chan... - Moreno sorria enquanto mirava aquele coraçãozinho de chocolate - Mas eu não gosto de você tanto assim.

- I-Itachi-kun... - As lágrimas escorriam por seus orbes esverdeados - Por que?

- Você é uma boa garota, mas não gosto de você tanto assim e pronto. - O Uchiha quase riu, jogando o doce de volta - Você é muito nova...

A Haruno soluçava, agarrada ao chocolate. Tentava falar, mas as palavras se recusavam a sair.

- Gomen, Sakura-chan. - ele repetiu.

- I-Itachi-kun...

- Além de muito nova, você usa muito rosa... Eu odeio rosa. E... você fala de mais.

- Itachi-kun... Eu posso mudar!

- Não, não pode.

- Eu te amo!

- Mas eu não te amo.

- Itachi-kun...

- Não posso mentir ou te enganar como meu irmãozinho fez.

- Onegai... Itachi-kun...

- Gomen.

- Eu cansei de ouvir isso! - Ela berrou, mas era tarde, pois já estava sozinha.

Ao longe o Uchiha ainda podia escutar seus soluços.

- Gomen, Sakura-chan... Por não ser bom o bastante pra você.


	30. 30ª: Aquele que pode te amar

_**DeAtH aNgEl: **Ok n-n  
Muito obrigada! Beijos \o/_

_**Fafi Raposinha: **Que bom que gostou \n-n/  
De fato... Nunca tinha pensado nesse detalhe sobre o Sai o-o"  
Beijos!_

_**Sinstanter: **Gosta de ItaDei? Que bom \o/  
Deu medo? Sério? xP  
Kissus! 8D_

_**Borboleta escarlate: **Por nada!  
Beijos \o/_

_**reneev: **xD Eu detesto morango, não que isso venha ao caso...  
que bom que gostou! Kisses!_

_**Hanna Yin Yang: **Minha criatividade já tava quase morta, coitada n-n""  
Das três o meu favorito foi o ItaSai também 8D  
Kissus! \n-n/_

_**Schne Hissi: **Ah! que bom que gostou, Hissi-chan n-n  
Pois é... Cabou \o/  
Beijocas!_

_**Pop-chan: **Que bom que gostou, Pop!  
Taí, publiquei as últimas três \n-n/  
Beijos!_

* * *

**Trinta Histórias de Páscoa**

**_Trigésima: Aquele que pode te amar_**

Domingo de páscoa.

A família Haruno havia saído para comemorar, mas não era isso que Sakura queria. Estava triste e cansada, as lágrimas continuavam molhando seu travesseiro.

A campainha ecoou pela casinha da garota. Ela nem mexeu. Não queria atender.

Novamente.

Vencida, a menina de cabelos róseos se levantou, enxugando os olhos e tentando sorrir da forma mais natural o possível.

Abriu a porta, encarando um par de olhos negros conhecidos e fingiu um sorriso ensaiado.

- Sakura-san...

- Sai... Feliz Páscoa.

- Eu soube que o Uchiha-senpai te deu um fora...

- Quem te contou?

- Naruto.

- Já devia imaginar... - Ela quase sorriu.

- Pensei que pudesse estar triste. - Ele estendeu uma caixinha de bombons para a garota - Não fique. Sempre vai hai existir aquele que pode te amar.

- E quem seria esse?

- Quem sabe o Naruto... O Kiba... O Shino...

- Ou eu...

- S-sai... Você está dizendo que...!

- Sim. Eu te amo, Sakura-san. - O moreno sorriu e beijou-a levemente - Feliz Páscoa.

* * *


End file.
